


Le regole dell'amore perfetto

by Naco



Series: After the finale [2]
Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Canon Related, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Romance, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naco/pseuds/Naco
Summary: Un giorno, su consiglio di Miki, Kaori decide di provare a non usare più il martello contro Ryo. Ma cosa accadrebbe se, proprio in quel momento, dal passato di Umibozu spuntasse una donna bellissima  intenzionata a chiedere la protezione dei nostri amici sweeper?





	1. La strategia di Miki

**Author's Note:**

> **Premessa**  
>  Questa storia fa parte di una serie di fanfiction che rispondono a una domanda comune: cosa è accaduto tra Ryo e Kaori dopo la fine del manga? Le storie, infatti, sono tutte ambientate dopo il matrimonio di Miki e Umibozu e vedono l’evoluzione del rapporto tra i nostri due amici in modo diverso (più che altro a seconda dei film mentali dell’uno o dell’altro XD), con qualche piccolo elemento.  
> In ogni caso, le storie tra loro non hanno alcun legame, quindi sono leggibili separatamente.

###  **Le regole dell’amore perfetto**

****

****La strategia di Miki****  
Ovvero  
Regola n. 1: Conta fino a 10: vedrai che nel frattempo qualcuno farà il lavoro sporco al tuo posto  


****  


Era una splendida mattinata soleggiata. Bella come non ne se ne vedevano molte in quel periodo, quando le piogge torrenziali si abbattevano su Tokyo anche per giorni.  
Dal proprio posto dietro il bancone del bar, Miki notò le strade riempirsi di gente che passeggiava godendo di quella giornata inaspettata e sorrise fiduciosa: con quel tempo così clemente, quel giorno, avrebbero avuto un buon numero di clienti e sarebbero riusciti a chiudere in positivo. Certo, quella non era la vera e propria fonte di reddito per lei e Falcon, ma quel luogo le piaceva e sperava iniziasse a prosperare sul serio. E questo poteva succedere solo se non c’erano guai ogni due per tre.  
Quei guai potevano essere racchiusi in un nome: Ryo Saeba. Ogni volta che lui e Kaori litigavano, finivano per sfogarsi nel locale e lei era costretta a spendere i propri miseri guadagni per ricomprare tutto quello che quei due distruggevano. E pensare che avrebbe potuto evitare tutti quei grattacapi se solo Saeba avesse iniziato a comportarsi meglio con la propria socia e, magari, ad accettare e a ricambiare i suoi sentimenti. Ma, purtroppo, lei non poteva fare nulla in proposito.  
Ad un tratto, la porta sbatté con violenza e Kaori varcò la soglia con aria bellicosa e un enorme martello tra le mani.  
“Parli del diavolo…” non poté fare a meno di pensare la povera donna sospirando. Miki adorava Kaori, le voleva un bene dell’anima e le faceva una gran pena, ma a volte preferiva che sfogasse la propria frustrazione a casa sua piuttosto che nel bar.  
«Kaori-san, buon giorno! Ma che succede? C’è qualcosa che non va?»  
La ragazza non le ripose subito, ma continuò a guardarsi intorno guardinga. «Miki-san, non è che hai visto Ryo, per caso?»  
“Rieccoci”, si tenne pronta lei. «No, oggi non è passato proprio».  
«Capisco». Kaori depose l’ascia di guerra, o meglio il martello, e si accomodò davanti all’amica che le servì un caffè ancor prima che lei lo chiedesse.  
«Che altro ha combinato Saeba-san, oggi?» domandò alla fine curiosa.  
Kaori sospirò. «Erano mesi che non avevamo un cliente, e oggi finalmente qualcuno ha lasciato un messaggio in bacheca. Solo che Ryo ha riconosciuto subito la grafia di un uomo e l’ha cancellato prima ancora che riuscissi a prenderne i dati. Poi è scappato via a rotta di collo e non sono riuscita a fermarlo».  
Miki non riusciva a capire come la fissazione di quell’uomo per il mokkori potesse essere così forte rispetto al bisogno di quattrini. Per fortuna, il suo Falcon non era affatto così.  
Kaori mise le braccia sul bancone e vi appoggiò sopra la testa. «La verità è che sono stanca».  
C’era qualcosa che non andava nel tono di Kaori. Sapeva che soffriva per la situazione che c’era con Saeba, ma non l’aveva mai sentita così arrendevole.  
«Dài, Kaori-san, vedrai che avrete presto un altro cliente. O magari quell’uomo, non ricevendo risposta, vi ricontatterà di nuovo». Cercò di tirarla su.  
«No, non è questo che mi preoccupa. È che... ormai sono passati mesi dal vostro matrimonio e io pensavo che le cose tra noi sarebbero cambiate. E invece Ryo si comporta sempre come al solito. Non è successo proprio per niente: lui continua ad andare dietro alle belle donne, io gli lancio uno dei miei martelli e lui, come se nulla fosse, ricomincia daccapo. Sto cominciando a stufarmi di questa storia» ammise.  
Miki poteva capire come si sentisse l’amica. Vederli darsele di santa ragione era divertente dall’esterno, ma non doveva essere una bella situazione per Kaori. Oltre a essere distruttivo per i suoi affari.  
«Forse dovresti semplicemente smetterla di usare il martello», le scappò tutt’a un tratto.  
Kaori alzò la testa e la guardò sorpresa. «Eh?»  
«Ma sì, prova a pensarci: ogni volta che Saeba corre dietro a una donna, tu lo stendi con un martello; eppure, questo metodo non è servito certo a calmare i suoi bollenti spiriti. E se invece smettessi di usarlo e cambiassi tattica?»  
«Tipo? Usare un mattone? Un fucile?»  
Miki si passò una mano sulla fonte. Certo che quei due erano davvero uguali: l’uno fissato con il mokkori; l’altra, con le punizioni corporali.  
«Ehm, no. Stavo pensando che potresti semplicemente ignorarlo e fargli fare quello che vuole».  
«Ma Miki-san, in questo modo non ci sarebbe nessuno a proteggere le donne di Shinjuku e lui avrebbe campo libero!»  
«Lo credi davvero? Perché non fai una prova e vedi come va?»  
Kaori soppesò per un attimo l’idea. «In effetti, non hai tutti i torti: il martello finora non ha funzionato molto: non sarebbe male provare qualcosa di diverso».  
«Esatto!» “Così smetterete di distruggermi il locale!” si disse, ma ovviamente non rese Kaori partecipe di quel pensiero.  
«Ma così tutte le donne sarebbero in pericolo! È mio dovere difenderle, soprattutto le nostre clienti! Ne va del buon nome di City Hunter!» obiettò lei.  
«Di questo non ti devi preoccupare: loro sanno cavarsela da sole contro i tipi come lui!»  
Kaori non era molto convinta.  
«Però non so se ne sarò davvero capace. Quando lo vedo fare il cascamorto, non più capisco nulla…» ammise più a se stessa che all’altra.  
Miki le fece un occhiolino: «Sta’ tranquilla, ho un’idea» e, anche se non c’era nessuno nel locale, le fece cenno di allungarsi oltre il bancone e le sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio.  


  


**  


  


Kaori uscì dal bar di Miki che era ormai sera. Aveva trascorso tutto il pomeriggio con l’amica cercando di stabilire una linea di azione, o piuttosto, di _non_ azione. Miki, infatti, era riuscita a prevenire tutte le sue obiezioni al piano che le aveva proposto e a insegnarle metodi per resistere e non impugnare il martello. O, almeno, ci aveva provato.  
«Riuscirò davvero a trattenermi?» si chiese, per nulla sicura di se stessa.  
Aveva quasi raggiunto la casa dai mattoni rossi che divideva con il suo collega, quando un grido attirò la sua attenzione e, senza perdere un solo attimo, corse nella direzione dell’urlo. Che poteva essere successo? Mille pensieri si affollavano subito nella sua mente: un rapimento? Un tentativo di rapina? Fece un rapido controllo mentale delle proprie armi: aveva sempre con sé la pistola e un martello: dopotutto, aveva promesso a Miki che non l’avrebbe usato contro Ryo, ma come arma per prevenire un crimine era tutt’altro discorso.  
Appena svoltò l’angolo, si fermò di botto: l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri era steso a terra, la forma delle cinque dita ben visibile sulla guancia sinistra, il suo amichetto che faceva bella mostra di sé; qualche metro più in là, una ragazza – quella che probabilmente aveva lanciato quel grido – che si allontanava mentre blaterava parolacce e offese verso l’uomo che l’aveva molestata.  
Kaori stava già per saltargli al collo per punirlo come era giusto che facesse, quando la voce di Miki le si insinuò nel cervello: “Regola numero uno: conta sempre fino a dieci e vedi che succede”.  
La ragazza fece un gran respiro e: «Uno…»  
Ryo, intanto, per nulla intenzionato a darsi per vinto, appena una nuova donna apparve all’orizzonte, fu già in piedi, pronto a ricominciare la caccia.  
«Due…»  
«Questi sacchetti saranno pesanti per le tue braccia delicate: lascia che ti aiuti io» commentò, prendendo i pacchetti dalle mani della malcapitata.  
«Tre…»  
«Non ti preoccupare, non voglio niente in cambio, mi basterà un tuo bacio!» concluse, tendendo le sue labbra verso quelle di lei.  
«Quattro…»  
«Sparisci, deficiente!» urlò la giovane, dandogli un calcio proprio in mezzo alle gambe. La botta gli fece mollare i sacchetti che la ragazza recuperò subito, prima di allontanarsi.  
«Cinque…»  
«Ma perché fai così? Io volevo solo aiutarti!» pigolò lo sweeper tra le lacrime – anche se non era chiaro se causate dal dolore fisico o dal fatto di essere stato rifiutato ancora una volta.  
«Sei…»  
Kaori scosse la testa: era arrivata a mala pena a metà del conto che le previsioni di Miki si erano avverate: le donne non avevano bisogno di un suo aiuto, erano capaci di mandarlo al tappeto da sole.  
Non che questo non lo sapesse già: era lei che continuava a mentire a se stessa dicendo che lo faceva per loro, quando era palese che il martello servisse a lei per sfogare la propria rabbia e frustrazione. E questa consapevolezza le fece ancora più male che vedere Ryo correre dietro alle gonne delle donne.  
«Sei un idiota. A me, invece, non dai una mano neanche se ti costringo!» commentò avvicinandoglisi e rivelando la propria presenza.  
Ryo si voltò nella sua direzione, sorpreso di trovarla dietro di sé: «Beh, tu sei un maschiaccio, non hai bisogno del mio aiuto, ce la fai benissimo da sola!»  
«Ah sì? E questa sarebbe una giustificazione?» gli domandò, mentre, con una martellata, lo affondava nell’asfalto.  
Forse questa regola sarebbe andata bene per difendere le clienti, ma dubitava che sarebbe riuscita davvero a trattenersi quando lui la riempiva di simili complimenti.  
«Certo! Nessuna donna normale riesce a sollevare simili pesi!» tentò di giustificarsi da sotto il martello.  
«Una donna normale ti avrebbe già mollata, razza di cretino!» gli urlò di rimando e, furibonda, gli diede le spalle per tornarsene a casa.  
Non aveva alcuna voglia di cenare, perciò salì subito in camera sua e si mise a letto.  
Ryo aveva ragione: lei non era una donna normale. Nessuno usava martelli quando si arrabbiava. In propria difesa poteva dire che nessun uomo normale si comportava come Ryo, ma sapeva che non reggeva come scusa: le foto testimoniavano che erano sempre stati la sua arma preferita, fin da quando era bambina. Non che fosse interamente colpa sua: essendo cresciuta con degli uomini, non aveva avuto una figura femminile di riferimento nel momento in cui ogni donna inizia a sbocciare, qualcuno che le insegnasse come dovesse comportarsi con l’altro sesso e le tecniche per conquistare chi le faceva battere il cuore, e aveva continuato ad agire come un maschiaccio, nonostante le proteste della sua amica Eriko. Inoltre, pur adorando suo fratello, gli era parso sempre un po’ tonto e questo l’aveva spinta a cercare di essere forte per poterlo sostenere e aiutare nei momenti di difficoltà.  
Quindi, sì, lei non era una donna normale e non aveva chissà che grandi qualità: non era seducente come Saeko, non era forte come Miki e non era bella e formosa come... beh, come tutte le clienti che avevano. L’unica cosa che sapeva fare era usare il martello. Non proprio una delle occupazioni più adatte per una donna, insomma.  
Miki aveva davvero ragione: forse era arrivato davvero il momento di metterlo via e sforzarsi di cambiare. Magari Ryo avrebbe iniziato a trattarla finalmente meglio. Non era sicura che ce l’avrebbe fatta, ma tentare, in fondo, non costava nulla.  


  


**  


  


La mattina successiva il telefono squillò quando avevano da poco finito di fare colazione.  
«Kaori, rispondi tu!» gridò Ryo per farsi sentire dalla sua socia, mentre lui se ne stava stravaccato sul divano con in mano l’ennesimo hentai preso da chissà dove.  
«Non posso, sto lavando i piatti e ho le mani bagnate!» ribatté lei «Alzati e vacci tu!»  
«Se sei sempre così antipatica non troverai mai un marito!» la stuzzicò, ma la ragazza non diede segno di aver sentito perché non ebbe alcuna reazione e lui fu costretto ad alzarsi per prendere la chiamata.  
«Pezzo di idiota, che diavolo fai? Io ti mando un cliente e tu neanche ti presenti all’appuntamento?» tuonò una voce di donna dall’altro capo del telefono non appena ebbe sollevato la cornetta.  
«Certo che no! Io clienti uomini non ne voglio e tu dovresti saperlo bene, Saeko!» obiettò per nulla impressionato dal tono che la poliziotta aveva assunto.  
«E così hai pensato bene di ignorare una richiesta di lavoro? Mi meraviglio che Kaori te l’abbia lasciato fare».  
«Non le ho dato neanche il tempo di leggere il nome, ovviamente, altrimenti avrebbe accettato di sicuro!» ammise, senza farsi scrupolo.  
«Ah sì? Va bene, vorrà dire che lo proporrò a Falcon. Peggio per te!» e, senza aggiungere ulteriori dettagli, gli sbatté il telefono in faccia.  
Ryo rimase a fissare la cornetta, perplesso. Che diavolo voleva dire “peggio per te”?  
«Era Saeko? Che cosa voleva?» domandò Kaori affacciandosi dalla cucina.  
Ryo rimise il telefono a posto e alzò le spalle. «Non ne ho idea. Bah, chi la capisce è bravo!» commentò e se ne tornò tranquillo sul divano a leggere.  
Kaori sospirò di sollievo: meglio così, si disse, quando si trattava di Saeko, non c’era mai da stare tranquilli.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice**  
>  Salve a tutti *agita manina*  
> Ma come, sei di nuovo qui? Si chiederà qualcuno. Ebbene sì! *_* Mentre scrivevo _Il mistero del Majesty_ un’idea ha iniziato a ronzarmi nella testa e alla fine mi sono decisa a metterla per iscritto. Il tutto nasce da una semplice domanda che un po’ tutti ci siamo posti (a cominciare da Miki e Bloody Mary a finire alle clienti e ai lettori): ma com’è possibile che uno con le abilità di Ryo non riesca a evitare il martello di Kaori? Ovviamente, è impossibile, quindi significa che è _lui_ a non volersi spostare. Ma perché? Questa è la risposta che Ryo mi ha dato.  
>  Come avete avuto modo di vedere, si tratta di una storia moooooolto più leggera dell’altra, meno introspettiva e più nello spirito del manga. O almeno, queste sono le mie intenzioni: chissà che cosa combineranno i due protagonisti fino alla fine! XD  
> Ah, se a qualcuno il titolo sembrerà una mezza citazione da _Le regole del delitto perfetto (How to get away with a murder)_ , sappia che no, non è impazzito e che, sì, la cosa è voluta. Perché? Perché mi piace. U_U


	2. La gelosia è un sentimento inaspettato

**La gelosia è un sentimento inaspettato**  
**Ovvero  
Regola n. 2: Sorprendere e stupire sono le chiavi del successo **  
****

**  
******  
  


Al _Cat’s Eye_ quella mattina si respirava una strana atmosfera, anche se non era molto chiaro da cosa dipendesse. Kaori se ne accorse non appena mise piede nel locale e, d’istinto, si avvicinò al bancone piuttosto titubante. Ryo, invece, si guardò intorno cercando la proprietaria per poterla salutare come si deve; tuttavia, l’unica persona che vide fu Umibozu che asciugava i piatti.  
«Dov’è? Dov’è la bella Miki?» chiese allora lo sweeeper, lanciandosi oltre il banco per poter cercare meglio nei luoghi riservati allo staff.  
Umibozu, con molta grazia, lo prese per la giacca e lo scaraventò dall’altro lato del bar. «È andata a fare un giro per calmarsi. Ed è tutta colpa tua!» spiegò, accompagnando le parole con il lancio di un piatto che lo colpì proprio sotto il mento e lo mandò al tappeto.  
«Umibozu-san, cosa è successo?» domandò Kaori con gentilezza.  
Falcon voltò la testa dall’altra parte per nascondere il proprio rossore, senza però riuscirci. «È passata Saeko qualche ora fa per propormi un incarico. E Miki non l’ha presa bene».  
Un incarico? Ryo parve stupito. Quindi aveva davvero mantenuto la parola data e si era rivolta a lui. Ma perché Miki non aveva gradito?  
«E come mai?» chiese ancora Kaori.  
«Beh, ecco….» stavolta Umibozu non provò neanche a celare il proprio imbarazzo.  
«La cliente è Shizuka Aibara» commentò una voce gelida alle loro spalle: Miki era appena rientrata con uno sguardo che non prometteva nulla di buono.  
«Shizuka Aibara?» saltò su Kaori «La famosa attrice?»  
«La bellissima Shizuka Aibara?» Ryo si fece tutto orecchie: era lei la persona di cui aveva parlato Saeko? E perché diavolo gli aveva fatto credere che il cliente era un uomo?  
«Ah, ora capisco!» Ryo si avvicinò ammiccante all’amico. «Tu ci hai provato con lei e Miki si è ingelosita! Non temere, dolce Miki, ci sono io qui per te, quell’energumeno non ti merita!»  
Ma Miki era troppo arrabbiata persino per tollerare i suoi comportamenti, così lo atterrò con una mossa fulminea.  
«Non è quello il punto!» si infuriò e si allontanò inviperita verso il retro del negozio.  
Ryo e Kaori si guardarono perplessi. Non era da Miki avere simili reazioni, perché non ne aveva mai avuto motivo: Falcon era l’ultima persona che ci avrebbe provato con un’altra donna.  
«Si può sapere qual è il problema?» volle sapere alla fine lo sweeper.  
«Saeko mi ha chiesto di fingere di essere il suo assistente personale».  
«L’assistente personale di un’attrice tu?» Ryo immaginò il suo amico che tendeva con galanteria la mano alla donna per aiutarla a scendere da un’automobile di lusso e scoppiò a ridere.  
Umibozu, ovviamente, non gradì l’uscita e lo stese con un pugno.  
Kaori era comunque dubbiosa: «Ma, Umibozu-san, Miki non è mai stata una persona gelosa, visto che tu non gliene hai mai dato motivo» non riuscì a non lanciare un’occhiataccia all’indirizzo del partner che fece finta di non coglierla. «Perché questa volta dovrebbe essere diverso? Anche se devi trovarti a stretto contatto con un’attrice così bella, sono sicura che Miki non penserebbe mai che tu possa tradirla. Sei sicuro che ciò che la infastidisce sia questo?»  
A quella domanda, il voltò di Falcon assunse il colore del pomodoro maturo. «Ecco… io…. io…. io… in realtà…»  
«Tu?» lo incoraggiarono i due sweeper.  
«Io ho… ho… avuto… una… una… una… una…»  
Umibozu non la smetteva di blaterare e loro si avvicinarono all’uomo per riuscire a comprendere meglio il suo balbettio sconnesso.  
«Hai avuto?» provò ancora Ryo.  
«IO HO AVUTO UNA STORIA CON LEI!» ammise infine con un urlo animale che li scaraventò dall’altro lato del locale e li rese sordi per una decina di minuti.  
Il primo a riprendersi, inutile specificarlo, fu Ryo.  
«COSA?! Tu hai avuto COSA?!»  
Se l’immagine dell’amico che lavorava al fianco di Shizuka era comica, pensare che potesse avere avuto un rapporto intimo con lei era proprio assurdo. Di più, al limite del surreale. Da fantascienza proprio.  
«Di’ la verità, l’hai drogata? Perché è impossibile che una donna normale possa aver provato interesse sessuale per un-»  
Qualunque complimento stesse per fargli, le sue parole furono bloccate dallo stesso Umibozu che lo afferrò ancora una volta per la giacca, stavolta per tirarlo verso di sé.  
«È tutta colpa tua, pezzo di cretino! Se tu avessi accettato subito questo caso, adesso non mi troverei in questo casino!»  
«Non è colpa mia se Saeko mi ha fatto capire che il cliente era un uomo! Se mi avesse detto la verità, col cavolo che avrei lasciato a te una sventola come quella!»  
«E invece no, ha ragione Falcon: se tu avessi ascoltato cosa aveva da dire Saeko, non saremmo in questa situazione» si intromise Kaori.  
Ryo aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite: «Eh? E tu mi avresti permesso di accettare questo caso sapendo chi sarebbe stata la cliente?»  
Kaori gli puntò un dito accusatore contro. «Siamo in bolletta e non abbiamo un lavoro da mesi: bisogna fare sacrifici ogni tanto! Ma ora, per colpa tua, noi non abbiamo un lavoro e Miki è furiosa. Contento?»  
Ryo non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie, ma Kaori non gli diede tempo di replicare, perché abbandonò i due uomini e andò sul retro per stare accanto a Miki.  
«Ma che diavolo le è preso?» non poté fare a meno di chiedersi.  
«La tua socia ha più cuore di te, tutto qui».  
Ryo si voltò verso Umibozu: «Se sapevi che cosa sarebbe successo, perché non hai rifiutato? Non mi dire che Saeko ti ha costretto con qualche ricatto!» lo punzecchiò.  
Stavolta l’uomo non raccolse la provocazione, ma l’aria intorno a lui si fece più scura. «No, ho accettato di mia volontà. Pare che ci sia un criminale che ha messo gli occhi su di lei e ha bisogno di qualcuno che le faccia da guardia del corpo. Ma siccome la sua agenzia vuole che la questione rimanga segreta, sarebbe meglio che finga di essere il suo assistente, così da poterla accompagnare ovunque senza destare sospetti».  
L’attenzione di Ryo fu tutta per quell’avverbio di luogo, ma fece finta di nulla.  
«Ok, ho capito: contatterò Saeko e le dirò che ho cambiato idea e che accetto l’incarico» decise, tornando improvvisamente serio.  
«Non se ne parla proprio!»  
«Ma come, se prima mi hai quasi ammazzato perché hai detto che è colpa mia!»  
«Beh, ho cambiato idea. Dovevo sfogarmi».  
«E non vuoi far pace con Miki?»  
«Miki capirà» tagliò corto, togliendosi il grembiule. «Io vado, ho appuntamento con Shizuka a mezzogiorno. Dillo tu a Miki».  
E, senza aspettare una sua risposta, uscì dal locale, lasciandolo solo con i suoi pensieri.  


  


**  


  


Kaori trovò Miki al poligono che si esercitava con la pistola. Rimase in disparte a guardarla mentre sfogava la propria rabbia contro il bersaglio: anche dal punto in cui si trovava, poteva avvertire tutta la sua frustrazione.  
La donna continuò a sparare per almeno altri dieci minuti, prima di abbassare l’arma e rivolgersi verso di lei. «Mi dispiace, Kaori-san» le disse mentre riponeva la pistola nell’armeria.  
«Eh? E di cosa?»  
«Di averti consigliato di mettere via il martello. Solo adesso riesco a capire cosa provi quando lo usi contro Saeba» le spiegò lei, ma Kaori scosse la testa.  
«No, Miki-san. Umibozu-san non è come Ryo e non farebbe mai nulla per farti soffrire. Questo dovresti saperlo bene».  
Lei sospirò. «Sì, lo so».  
«E allora? Perché sei così arrabbiata con lui?»  
«Perché, vedi, di solito, quando gli viene sottoposto un incarico, Falcon ne discute sempre con me e chiede la mia opinione. Lo faceva prima, quando non eravamo sposati, e mi sembrava logico che continuasse anche dopo. Invece stavolta ha accettato immediatamente, appena ha sentito il nome della cliente, dando per scontato che a me andasse bene. Appena Saeko-san è andata via, gli ho subito chiesto spiegazioni e ci ho messo un bel po’ per estorcergli le informazioni che volevo».  
«Probabilmente non voleva farti preoccupare...» provò a difenderlo Kaori.  
«Ed è proprio questo il punto: adesso siamo sposati, siamo una cosa sola. Perché non mi ha mai detto nulla di questa donna? È ancora importante per lei? Se non fosse così, me ne avrebbe parlato subito, no?»  
Miki aveva ragione. Lei e Falcon avevano un rapporto ben diverso da quello che univa lei e Ryo: erano una coppia in tutti i sensi, e non avevano segreti l’uno per l’altra. Dacché l’uomo aveva accettato i suoi sentimenti, solo una volta si era comportato in modo strano nei suoi confronti, ma aveva avuto comunque delle motivazioni piuttosto serie, per quanto non condivisibili.  
Ma questa volta cos’aveva da nascondere? Davvero provava ancora dell’affetto per quella donna? Kaori non voleva crederci, ma di sicuro c’era qualcosa che non tornava.  
«Ok, ho deciso: chiederò a Ryo di farsi restituire il lavoro da Saeko,» decise mettendo una mano sulla spalla dell’amica.  
Miki sgranò gli occhi: «Kaori-san, ma sei sicura? Shizuka Aibara è una delle donne più belle del Giappone! Hai idea di cosa potrebbe succedere? E proprio ora che hai deciso di provare a non usare il martello!»  
«Meglio, no? Sarà un ottimo modo per testare la nostra strategia!» la rassicurò, anche se dentro di sé non era affatto convinta che sarebbe riuscita a resistere. Tuttavia, non poteva abbandonare la sua amica: l’aveva aiutata tante volte e ora toccava a lei ricambiare il favore.  
«Ma Kaori…»  
Ma la ragazza le fece un occhiolino e la precedette nel bar per parlare con il diretto interessato; tuttavia, quando arrivò, si rese conto che non c’era nessuno.  
«Ma dove diavolo sono finiti?»  
«Falcon sarà andato all’appuntamento. Ma Saeba?»  
Kaori lo conosceva troppo bene per non intuire già la risposta. «Quell’idiota gli è andato dietro. Presto, Miki, seguiamoli anche noi!» disse e nella sua mano apparve subito un martello di un centinaio di tonnellate.  
«Inutile, è più forte di lei!» non poté fare a meno di ridere, mentre seguiva l’altra fuori dal locale.  


  


**  


  


Il ristorante in cui Saeko aveva fissato l’appuntamento era all’ultimo piano di un palazzo inaugurato solo da qualche mese. Chiunque ci passava davanti non ci faceva quasi caso, perché era uno di quegli edifici anonimi che non avrebbero mai attirato l’attenzione di qualcuno, a meno che non si sapesse esattamente cosa cercare. Insomma, il genere di luogo che dava poco nell’occhio e nel quale si poteva parlare con calma senza avere gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso.  
Miki e Kaori raggiunsero il posto in questione piuttosto in fretta: per fortuna, nessuno le aveva fermate o si era chiesto perché due donne con chiari intenti bellicosi - una delle quali con un vistoso martello tra le mani - si stessero dirigendo con passo di marcia verso l’ultimo piano dello stabile.  
Ci volle solo un’occhiata per scovare il loro obiettivo: Umibozu era seduto a un tavolo in attesa di qualcuno che non era ancora arrivato; di Ryo, invece, non c’era ancora traccia, ma entrambe erano sicure che fosse lì, da qualche parte, in attesa.  
Si accomodarono in modo da poter avere una chiara visione di quello che stava accadendo pochi metri più in là, ma senza essere viste, e ordinarono qualcosa dal menu senza prestare la minima attenzione a cosa avessero preso, troppo concentrate su quello che sarebbe accaduto di lì a poco.  
Ad un certo punto, Umibozu alzò la testa nella loro direzione e loro deglutirono a vuoto, temendo di essere state scoperte; tuttavia, l’uomo stava focalizzando la propria attenzione su qualcosa oltre le loro spalle. Ed infatti, dopo pochi secondi, due donne si avvicinarono al suo tavolo e lui si alzò per salutarle.  
Anche se indossava un cappello e degli occhiali da sole con le lenti molto scure, Kaori riconobbe subito Shizuka Aibara: aveva degli splendidi e lucenti capelli scuri che le ricadevano sulle spalle con grazia e l’incidere leggero e sensuale di una modella. Appena l’attrice si avvicinò ad Umibozu, la sua testa divenne del colore del sole al tramonto e Kaori avvertì distintamente l’aura di Miki farsi ancora più ostile.  
«È da tanto che non ci vediamo Hayato-san. Ti trovo bene» lo salutò lei.  
Kaori era seriamente preoccupata. C’erano davvero pochissime persone che conoscevano il vero nome di Falcon, e ancora meno quelle che lo chiamavano così: questo significava che doveva essere stata davvero importante per lui.  
«Anche io ti trovo bene» fu invece il suo laconico commento.  
C’era davvero una strana tensione nell’aria e anche lo sguardo di Saeko saettò da uno all’altra con apprensione.  
All’improvviso Shizuka fece un salto indietro.  
«C’è qualcuno sotto quel tavolo!» gridò indicando un punto dietro di lei e, quasi a confermare quelle parole, una mano uscì fuori dalla lunga tovaglia color panna.  
La reazione di Umibozu non si fece attendere. «Tu, brutto depravato, chi ti ha detto di seguirmi?!» tuonò scaraventando il tavolo sotto cui era Ryo lontano da loro.  
Ma lo sweeper venne fuori illeso e, senza perdere tempo, corse a stringere le mani della giovane. «Shizuka-san, perdonami se ti ho fatto aspettare. Sono Ryo Saeba, l’uomo del tuo destino!»  
«Eh? Pia… piacere mio…»  
«Ryo!» Saeko gli diede un pizzicotto sul braccio, in modo tale che si allontanasse dalla donna «Hai già rifiutato questo caso, mi pare! Che ci fai qui?»  
«Tu mi hai preso in giro! Non mi avevi detto che la cliente era una donna! Lo sai che non accetto incarichi dagli uomini!»  
Saeko alzò le spalle: «La colpa è tua che parti in quarta e non ascolti».  
«Mi dispiace, Saeba-san» intervenne Shizuka. «Sono stata io a chiedere al mio manager di scrivere sulla lavagna al posto mio: ho avuto paura che quell’uomo potesse seguirmi, e così…»  
«Non temere, adesso ci sono qui accanto a te!» la consolò mettendole una mano sulla spalla.  
Saeko tossicchiò per attirare la sua attenzione: «Mi spiace, ma hai perso la tua occasione. Ci penserà Umibozu. E, sinceramente, mi fido molto più di lui!»  
«Sei veramente crudele, Saeko: vuoi davvero causare una crisi matrimoniale in una giovane coppia appena sposata? Non ti vergogni?»  
Shizuka era sinceramente sorpresa da quell’informazione. «Coppia sposata?»  
Ryo annuì con vigore. «Esatto. E io non posso permettere che uno dei miei amici più cari rischi il proprio matrimonio per una cosa simile. Perciò, mi sacrifico volentieri per prendere il suo posto e proteggere Shizuka-san a costo della mia vita!»  
«E non pensi a cosa dirà Kaori?» provò ancora Saeko.  
«Kaori è d’accordo».  
Saeko era piuttosto scettica. «Questa è la sciocchezza più grande che abbia mai sentito».  
«Invece è proprio così» intervenne alla fine la diretta interessata facendosi avanti.  
I presenti si voltarono sorpresi verso di lei. Saeko non riusciva ancora a crederci. «Ma sei sicura?»  
Kaori annuì con convinzione.  
“Ryo si diverte a stuzzicarti, perché ti conosce bene e sa cosa come farti arrabbiare, perciò stupiscilo. Cerca di non fargli capire che qualcosa ti dà fastidio: lascialo fare e sii semplicemente dalla sua parte” era stato il secondo consiglio di Miki, e questo era stata facile da seguire, almeno in quell’occasione, perché per aiutare l’amica era disposta anche a soprassedere a certe cose.  
«Visto? Quindi,» si avvicinò alla ragazza e le appoggiò ancora una volta una mano su una spalla «non ha senso parlarne ancora. Shizuka-san, vieni con me: resterai a dormire a casa mia, sarà molto più sicuro per te».  
Tuttavia, Shizuka era ancora perplessa e guardava i presenti spaesata. «Ma, veramente, io…»  
«Coraggio, non avere paura! Io sono molto più in gamba di quel tizio con-»  
Qualcosa di imprecisato calò sulla testa del malcapitato.  
«Ho già detto che me ne occuperò io. Fine della storia!» annunciò l’altro.  
«Falcon!» provò a protestare Miki, ma l’uomo ignorò il commento della moglie dandole le spalle.  
Saeko sospirò, per la prima volta indecisa sul da farsi: era ovvio che si fidasse molto più di Falcon per proteggere Shizuka, ma al contempo non le andava a genio che lui e Miki litigassero per una cosa del genere.  
«E se assumessi entrambi?» domandò ad un certo punto l’attrice.  
I presenti la guardarono sorpresi.  
«Beh, così non ci sarebbero problemi. E poi avevo già contattato Saeba-san, quindi…»  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio in cui tutti soppesarono le sue parole: in effetti, razionalmente, questa era la soluzione migliore; eppure, era chiaro dalle loro facce che ognuno di loro dubitava che quella collaborazione avrebbe davvero funzionato.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice**  
>  Prima che qualcuno mi chieda che cosa mi sia fumata quando ho deciso di dare un’ex a Umibozu, vi avviso che, dieci secondi prima di iniziare il capitolo, io non avevo idea di quello che sarebbe successo. Sono stati lui e Miki a voler a tutti i costi far parte di questa storia, e come potevo dire loro di no? U_U


	3. Due sweeper per una cliente

**Due sweeper per una cliente**  
**ovvero**  
**Regola n 3: Anche l’immaginazione può essere molto gratificante**  


  


«Penso sia arrivata l’ora di spiegarci meglio questa storia, Shizuka» propose Ryo, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Adesso che avevano preso la decisione finale, i sei erano seduti intorno al tavolo per parlare del caso e pensare a una linea d’azione. Tutta la loro attenzione era per la giovane donna, ma era chiaro che la tensione tra i presenti fosse ancora piuttosto alta, per quanto cercassero di non darlo a vedere.  
Shizuka bevve un sorso di tè per raccogliere meglio le idee. «Vedete, tutto è iniziato circa un mese fa. Ogni giorno nel mio camerino arrivano centinaia, anche migliaia, di messaggi di fan, quindi all’inizio non mi ero accorta di nulla. In generale, io riesco a leggerne solo alcuni, per lo più è il mio manager che se ne occupa. Ebbene, un giorno, mentre stavamo smistando la posta, lo vidi improvvisamente impallidire; gli chiesi cosa fosse successo, e lui all’inizio mi disse di non preoccuparmi, che non era nulla. Ma io lo conosco da oltre quattro anni e capii subito che mi stava mentendo, così lo costrinsi a dirmi la verità. In sintesi, una delle lettere che avevo ricevuto conteneva questo messaggio».  
La donna tirò fuori un pezzo di carta dalla sua borsetta e lo depose al centro del tavolo, in modo che tutti potessero vederlo: si trattava di una semplice carta da lettere su cui vi erano scritte solo due parole: “Ti prenderò”. Ovviamente, la frase era stata creata con caratteri staccati da vari giornali e non c’era nessuna firma.  
«All’inizio io pensai che fosse soltanto il biglietto di un fan un po’ troppo innamorato: ricevo tanti di quei messaggi assurdi che potrei scriverci un libro, perciò non me ne preoccupai. Il mio manager, però, non era dello stesso avviso: tutti i biglietti precedenti, infatti, per quanto strani, sono stati scritti dall’autore di proprio pugno e nessuno ha mai cercato di nascondersi».  
Ryo annuì: «È naturale. Il fan vuole essere conosciuto e attirare l’attenzione del proprio idolo, non rimanere nell’ombra».  
“E tu ne sai qualcosa”, pensò Kaori ma non disse nulla e si limitò a lanciargli un’occhiata penetrante che però il socio non colse, troppo interessato alla bella attrice seduta di fronte a lui.  
«Però… da quel momento in poi, ho iniziato a non sentirmi più sicura e ad avvertire la bruttissima sensazione che qualcuno mi spiasse ovunque andassi».  
«Hai idea di chi possa essere? Un innamorato respinto, qualche screzio sul lavoro che possa aver spinto qualcuno a farti qualche brutto scherzo?» s’informò Kaori.  
La ragazza scosse la testa: «No, non credo. Non ho nessuno nella mia vita» il suo sguardo si posò velocemente su Umibozu che fece finta di nulla «e anche se il mondo dello spettacolo è pieno di avvoltoi, non credo che qualcuno mi voglia così male da arrivare a fare una cosa del genere».  
«Capisco. Ma come mai hai aspettato tanto prima di contattarci?»  
Stavolta Shizuka abbassò la testa e arrossì: «Perché, nonostante tutto, ho continuato a pensare che potesse essere solo frutto della mia immaginazione e che mi fossi solo lasciata suggestionare dalle paure del mio manager. Forse, il mio era solo un infantile tentativo di auto-convincimento. Poi, un paio di giorni fa, sono tornata a casa e mi sono resa conto che alcuni oggetti erano in luoghi diversi rispetto a dove li avevo lasciati. E questo mi ha spaventata a morte, perché ho comunque un sistema di sicurezza piuttosto efficiente, che non è scattato».  
«Hanno rubato nulla? Non so, biancheria, vestiti…»  
“Quello lo fai soltanto tu, pezzo di imbecille!” gli urlò Kaori nella testa, ma anche stavolta si morse la lingua e non disse nulla. Ryo le lanciò un’occhiata fugace, ma lei era troppo preoccupata a trattenersi per farci caso.  
Anche Shizuka non fece troppo caso al bizzarro riferimento dello sweeper, perché scosse semplicemente la testa. «No, nulla. Gli oggetti sono stati soltanto messi in una posizione diversa».  
«Vuole dirti che non ha problemi ad entrare nel tuo appartamento e che può farlo quando gli pare» le spiegò Umibozu.  
Lei annuì. «Sì. Perciò, queste notti ho preferito dormire agli studi cinematografici: lì c’è sempre qualcuno di guardia e anche di notte c’è molto via vai».  
«Non è sufficiente: chiunque sia, se riesce ad entrare in casa tua con tanta facilità, potrebbe non avere problemi a eludere anche la più stretta sorveglianza» spiegò Umibozu.  
«Proprio così!» Ryo balzò subito in piedi «Per questo motivo, sarebbe meglio che tu ti trasferissi il prima possibile da me!».  
Falcon batté un pugno sul tavolo con violenza. «Non se ne parla!»  
«Come sarebbe a dire? Non vorrai forse ospitarla a casa tua, vero?»  
«Perché no? Con me e Miki starebbe molto più al sicuro!»  
«Hai capito Umibozu! Non ti facevo così spudorato! Non ti basta la dolce Miki, vuoi mettere le tue mani anche su Shizuka!»  
Umibozu gli sbatté la testa con violenza sul tavolo. «Io non sono come te!»  
«Ma davvero?» ribatté l’altro riprendendosi subito.  
I due sweeper si fronteggiarono truci.  
«Miki, tu cosa ne pensi?» chiese Kaori, ma la ragazza scosse la testa senza esprimersi.  
«Povera Miki! Non pensi a lei?» insistette allora Ryo.  
«Miki sa bene che questo è solo un lavoro come tanti altri. Non è vero, Miki?»  
La donna lo fissò in un modo che esprimeva molto bene la propria opinione in proposito, ma lo stesso assentì. Kaori, però, non ce la faceva a vedere l’amica in quelle condizioni e «Ho un’idea. Perché non vi trasferite tutti da noi?» propose.  
I presenti non riuscirono a credere alle proprie orecchie.  
«Beh, non abbiamo così tante camere a disposizione, ma possiamo comunque organizzarci: Miki e Umibozu potrebbero stare in quella di Ryo e tu potresti prenderti il divano. Shizuka, ovviamente, avrà la stanza degli ospiti*».  
«Vuoi scherzare? Perché io dovrei rinunciare al mio letto? Al massimo potrei dormire io con Miki o con Shizuka-san…»  
Kaori lo ignorò: «Oppure io e Miki potremmo dormire insieme e tu potresti dividere la stanza con Umibozu. Cosa ne dite?»  
«Ti ha dato di volta il cervello?!» l’urlò di Ryo attirò l’attenzione di tutta la sala. «Io con quell’energumeno non ci dormo!»  
«Per una volta, sono d’accordo con te».  
«Allora dormirai sul divano» decise lei prepotente «oppure vuoi dormire con me?»  
A quelle parole gli altri sgranarono gli occhi, mentre Ryo diventò bianco come un lenzuolo e le rinfacciò che avrebbe preferito dormire appeso fuori nel futon che dividere il letto con un travestito che magari gli sarebbe saltato addosso durante la notte.  
«Quindi prenditi il divano e non scocciare!» ribatté lei, senza aggiungere altro.  
«Kaori-san, non è necessario! Posso tornare benissimo a casa!» cercò di fermarla Miki, ma lei fu irremovibile.  
«Niente affatto, Miki-san: più siamo, più in fretta risolveremo questo caso!» “E più in fretta potremo tornare alla normalità”, avrebbe voluto aggiungere.  
Shizuka assistette alla scena con ansia sempre crescente. «Nogami-san… siamo proprio sicure che non posso restare a dormire negli studi?»

 

Kaori accompagnò Shizuka nella stanza degli ospiti, lasciando i due sweeper a giocarsi la divisione delle stanze a morra cinese con la supervisione di Miki. Alla fine il direttore del ristorante li aveva gentilmente invitati a discutere dei loro problemi in una sede più appropriata, perché stavano disturbando gli altri clienti. La lite su chi avrebbe dormito dove - e, soprattutto, con chi - comunque, non aveva trovato ancora una soluzione, ma era proseguita anche dopo perché, nonostante la soluzione trovava da Kaori, ad un certo punto, Ryo aveva commentato che non avrebbe mai ceduto il proprio letto a un tizio che gliel’avrebbe di sicuro distrutto con il suo enorme peso, cosa che aveva scatenato una violenta reazione da parte di Falcon. Una volta arrivati a casa loro, però, Kaori aveva perso la pazienza e aveva tuonato che, se non avessero piantato di fare tutto quel casino, ci avrebbero pensato solo lei e Miki a proteggere Shizuka e li avrebbe cacciati di casa.  
«Mi dispiace portare tutto questo scompiglio» si scusò ancora una volta la loro cliente.  
«Sta’ tranquilla: la loro è solo scena, in realtà si stimano e si aiutano a vicenda».  
La ragazza sembrò sorpresa da quelle parole. «Davvero?»  
«Fidati: continueranno a battibeccare per ore ma nel momento cruciale, saranno una cosa sola!»  
«Noto che li conosci molto bene».  
«Beh, sì. Ormai sono l’assistente di Ryo da otto anni».  
«E da quanto invece conosci Hayato… volevo dire Umibozu-san?»  
A Kaori non sfuggì la curiosità velata nella domanda che sembrava quasi buttata lì a caso e si chiese se la donna non fosse ancora innamorata di Falcon e se Miki avesse ragione a temere.  
«Da un po’ meno, ma comunque anche lui da molto tempo».  
«Da quanto ho capito lui e Miki-san sono sposati…»  
«Sì, da qualche mese ormai».  
«Capisco».  
Per un attimo il silenzio cadde fra le due e Kaori avvertì una sorta d’imbarazzo. Di sicuro, Shizuka aveva capito che lei e Miki erano amiche e sospettò che fosse molto combattuta su come approcciarsi a lei.  
«E tu, Shizuka-san?» domandò alla fine per spezzare la tensione «Da quanto mi è parso di capire, anche tu e Umibozu-san vi conoscete da molto».  
«Lui non vi ha raccontato nulla, vero?» chiese lei, invece di rispondere.  
Kaori scosse la testa e la donna sorrise: «Lo immaginavo. In questo non è cambiato per niente».  
Gli occhi scuri di Shizuka per un attimo si velarono. Cos’era? Nostalgia? Affetto? L’istante era durato troppo poco per poterlo dire.  
«Incontrai Hayato-san quando andavo ancora a scuola. Anche se il nostro rapporto è durato molto, molto meno del vostro» iniziò l’attrice, ma il suo racconto fu interrotto all’improvviso da un tonfo, proveniente dal soggiorno, che scosse con violenza le pareti della camera.  
«Shizuka-san, resta qui!» le ordinò Kaori correndo via, preoccupata. Cos’era stato? Un’esplosione? Ryo e gli altri stavano bene?  
Spalancò la porta della stanza temendo il peggio. Era preparata a tutto, tranne a quello che le si parò davanti.  
Ryo e Umibozu erano per terra che se le stavano dando di santa ragione. O meglio, Umibozu era sopra e schiacciava l’avversario con tutto il proprio peso, mentre Ryo, in posizione di svantaggio, con le braccia tese, cercava di togliersi l’altro di dosso. Era chiaro che quello era solo l’ultimo atto di una lotta che era iniziata diversi minuti prima: il divano, che fino a pochi minuti prima si trovava al centro della stanza, era infatti stato scaraventato di lato, mentre il tavolo di legno aveva perso una gamba e l’altra era quasi staccata; Miki, dall’altra parte della camera, li guardava indecisa se dividere i due contendenti o lasciare che si ammazzassero una volta per tutte.  
«Si può sapere che accidenti sta succedendo qui?» chiese a nessuno in particolare.  
«Niente di grave: adesso hanno iniziato a discutere su come dividersi i turni di guardia» spiegò Miki.  
«Ti ho già detto che l’accompagno io a lavoro!» stava ancora dicendo Ryo.  
«Non se ne parla proprio! Con un maniaco come te, non sarà solo Shizuka in pericolo, ma tutte le donne che saranno lì!»  
«Tsè! Se ti presentassi tu, le spaventeresti tutte, invece!»  
«Almeno non dovrebbero temere che qualcuno salti loro addosso!»  
«Meglio, no? Se quel tizio vede un giovane bello e aitante assieme a Shizuka, farà qualche mossa falsa e uscirà allo scoperto! Devi solo ringraziarmi!»  
«Giovane bello e aitante? Tsè! Da quanto non ti guardi allo specchio?»  
Kaori non poteva credere ai propri occhi. Ci tenevano così tanto a stare con Shizuka che avevano distrutto il loro soggiorno per decidere una cosa del genere? Da Ryo se lo aspettava, ma da Umibozu…  
Avrebbe voluto prendere i due martelli più pesanti che aveva e distruggerli sulla testa di quei due cretini. La tentazione fu così forte che tremò: si figurò la scena in mente e per una frazione di secondo si sentì meglio. Aveva ragione Miki: immaginare di colpire dava la stessa sensazione di appagamento che avrebbe provato se avesse usato davvero il martello. Con l’unica differenza che, in questo modo, non aveva risolto la situazione e i due stavano ancora litigando.  
«Fatela finita!» gridò con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. Il suo acuto fu così violento e inaspettato - erano talmente presi dalla loro diatriba che non l’avevano sentita arrivare - che tacquero all’istante.  
«Passi Ryo, ma mi meraviglio di te, Umibozu-san. Domani mattina io, Miki e Ryo accompagneremo Shizuka negli studi, mentre tu» indicò Falcon «controllerai il perimetro della struttura: non mi fido che se ne occupi Ryo, penserebbe più a fare il galletto che al lavoro». Ed era sicura che anche Miki preferisse unirsi a loro per proteggere Shizuka piuttosto che restare sola con Umibozu.  
«Ehi, non ti sembra di esagerare?» chiese Ryo risentito, ma Kaori non era dell’umore per dargli corda e lo incenerì con lo sguardo. «Sono stata abbastanza chiara?» domandò.  
I due uomini annuirono ripetutamente, e solo allora tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Mise le mani sui fianchi, esasperata. «Non posso crederci, tutto questo casino per una ragione così stupida! Mi avete fatto prendere un colpo, pensavo che qualcuno-».  
Ma questa volta qualcosa attirò l’attenzione degli altri tre, perché all’improvviso l’atmosfera si fece seria. «Tutti a terra!» urlò Ryo e si buttò su di lei per allontanarla dalla traiettoria della raffica di proiettili che, dopo pochi secondi, iniziò a piovere su di loro, distruggendo la finestra e quel che restava del tavolo di legno.  
Miki, intanto, schivò con agilità alcune pallottole, si precipitò verso il divano, lo spostò in modo che lo schienale desse le spalle alla finestra e fece cenno agli altri di raggiungerla.  
«Dov’è Shizuka?» chiese invece Umibozu dirigendosi verso la porta.  
«Nella camera degli ospiti» spiegò Kaori ancora stretta a Ryo; Umibozu non perse tempo e si lanciò verso le scale senza esitazione.

 

La pioggia di proiettili durò solo pochi secondi e poi cessò in fretta come era iniziata.  
Una volta che ebbero la certezza che il cecchino se ne era andato, i tre ci precipitarono al piano superiore per dare manforte a Umibozu, ma Shizuka non solo stava bene, ma non aveva subito alcun attacco.  
«Ce l’avevano con noi» commentò Ryo appena lui e Umibozu furono soli. Alla notizia che qualcuno aveva attentato alle loro vite, Shizuka era rimasta così sconvolta che Kaori le aveva preparato una camomilla e l’aveva messa a letto; poi, con l’aiuto di Miki, la giovane aveva cercato di mettere a posto il soggiorno, completamente devastato; Ryo e Falcon, invece, erano usciti a fare un giro di perlustrazione per cercare di scoprire qualcosa sul loro attentatore. «Chiunque sia, voleva farci capire che sa chi siamo».  
«Il che significa che è davvero un professionista» replicò calmo l’altro.  
Casa Saeba era situata in una posizione particolare, su cui era praticamente impossibile sparare se si era un semplice dilettante.  
«Tsè! Per fortuna che avevi detto che a casa tua saremmo stati al sicuro!» borbottò Falcon mentre, con una rapida occhiata esperta, studiava la terrazza da cui il cecchino aveva fatto fuoco.  
«Avresti preferito che distruggesse il bar di Miki?» replicò Ryo «Già è arrabbiata con te; in quel caso, ti avrebbe ucciso».  
«Umpf!» fu il suo unico commento, affacciandosi.  
Ryo gli si mise accanto. Da quel punto, si poteva vedere Miki e Kaori che chiacchieravano tra loro, mentre rassettavano: da quella distanza non poteva sentire cosa stessero dicendo né riusciva a leggere il labiale, ma era più certo che stessero parlando di loro. Rimasero per qualche minuto in silenzio, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri.  
«Quando hai accettato quell’incarico, l’avevi subito immaginato, vero? Che non ci trattava solo di un fan troppo appiccicoso».  
Umibozu annuì: «Anche Saeko mi ha spiegato che non era convinta che fosse di un semplice stalker, perché il suo modus operandi non è quello tipico di quel tipo di persone. Per questo le aveva consigliato di chiedere aiuto a un esperto. Pare che lei gli abbia fatto subito il mio nome, ma la cosa l’aveva insospettita e così le ha consigliato di contattare prima te».  
«E visto che io ho rifiutato, ha dovuto accettare a malincuore che te ne occupassi tu».  
«Non era molto entusiasta neanche Saeko. E nemmeno io ero così felice di avere di nuovo a che fare con Shizuka, soprattutto perché era chiaro che aveva indagato su di me ed era riuscita a rintracciarmi».  
«Però non hai potuto rifiutare visto che era in pericolo» indovinò Ryo.  
Umibozu si limitò ad assentire.  
«Pensavo che dopo tutti questi anni si fosse arresa. E invece…»  
«Invece quella donna non solo si ricorda di te, ma ha fatto di tutto per ritrovarti» lo prese in giro. «E, cosa che ha dell’incredibile, è ancora pazzamente innamorata di te! Ma come si fa?»  
Umibozu, però, si rifiutò di dargli ulteriori dettagli sulla vicenda. «Tsè. Non dire sciocchezze!» blaterò. «Qui non c’è niente, torniamo a casa, altrimenti quelle due si preoccuperanno!»  
Ryo sogghignò: da quel punto di vista, probabilmente sarebbe rimasto sempre lo stesso.  


  


**  


  


Casa Saeba era stranamente tranquilla quella notte.  
Miki si girò più volte nel letto, ma non riusciva proprio a prendere sonno. Il respiro di Kaori, accanto a lei, era leggero e regolare, segno che ormai la donna era nel mondo dei sogni da un bel pezzo. Sorrise: era strano vedere Kaori dormire così tranquilla nonostante in casa ci fossero ben due donne su cui Saeba avrebbe potuto allungare le mani, ma immaginò che la presenza di Umibozu l’avesse tranquillizzata.  
E, ironia della sorte, era proprio il pensiero dell’uomo che amava che non riusciva a farle chiudere occhio.  
Kaori aveva ragione: anche lei sapeva bene che Falcon non l’avrebbe mai tradita. Se avesse voluto lasciarla per un’altra donna, gliel’avrebbe detto chiaramente. Non era quello che la preoccupava.  
Ciò che le faceva male era stato rendersi conto che non sapeva nulla di quegli anni in cui Falcon non era stato con lei: cosa aveva fatto, dopo che aveva abbandonato i mercenari? Aveva provato più volte a fargli delle domande, ma lui non aveva mai risposto e lei non aveva insistito, pensando che un giorno sarebbe stato lui a sbottonarsi a tal proposito; invece, gli anni erano passati e l’uomo non aveva mai soddisfatto la sua curiosità. Perché? Non c’era davvero nulla da dire o preferiva non rivangare un passato che voleva dimenticare e che avrebbe potuto farla soffrire? Miki non era certa della risposta e questo non faceva che alimentare ansie e insicurezze.  
Ad un certo punto, un rumore attirò la sua attenzione. Tese l’orecchio. Kaori, accanto a lei, continuava a dormire serena; dalla strada, si sentiva il rombo ovattato delle auto in transito; dal corridoio, invece, non giungeva alcun suono. Che si fosse immaginata tutto? Si rilassò un attimo, ma un secondo dopo uno scricchiolio accese tutta la sua attenzione. No, non era stato frutto della propria fantasia.  
Si alzò il più silenziosamente possibile e, cercando di non far rumore, aprì piano la porta: il corridoio era silenzioso e buio. Rimase in attesa per qualche minuto. Stava per tornare a letto, quando avvertì una presenza a pochi metri da lei. La tentazione di spalancare la porta, puntare la pistola e intimare alla misteriosa figura di non muoversi fu forte, ma riuscì a trattenersi: forse si trattava di un tentativo di visita notturna di Sabea, per il quale non aveva senso spaventare tutti.  
L’ombra passò oltre la stanza e si diresse verso le scale che portavano in soggiorno. No, non poteva trattarsi di lui, allora: la stanza di Shizuka era dalla parte opposta e non aveva cercato in alcun modo di entrare in quella che condivideva con Kaori.  
Aprì ancora un po’ l’uscio e con circospezione si spostò sul corridoio: l’ombra sconosciuta non aveva notato la sua presenza e se ne stava ferma sull’ultimo scalino, indecisa se scendere dabbasso o tornare indietro.  
«Hai intenzione di restare lì ancora a lungo?» domandò all’improvviso la voce di Falcon.  
Per una frazione di secondo, Miki pensò che stesse parlando con lei; solo dopo si accorse che la persona davanti a lei si era dapprima congelata sul posto e poi aveva iniziato a scendere con calma verso il piano inferiore.  
«Come immaginavo, mi hai sentita arrivare» commentò. Non le ci volle molto per capire a chi appartenesse quella voce.  
«Cosa ci fai qui?» chiese nel frattempo suo marito. «Torna a letto, in questa casa girano tipi pericolosi di notte».  
«Anche se così fosse, so che tu mi proteggeresti».  
Miki strinse i pugni fino a conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi. Mai come in quel momento, avrebbe voluto svegliare Kaori e chiederle un martello. Prese un profondo respiro e immaginò la scena nella mente, così come aveva consigliato di fare all’amica: il sollievo dato da quella visione, però, durò solo una manciata di secondi.  
La donna, intanto, era scesa e aveva raggiunto Falcon. Miki sapeva che rischiava di farsi scoprire, ma si avvicinò ugualmente alla rampa per poter seguire meglio la loro conversazione. Purtroppo, la stanza era immersa nel buio e lei non riusciva a vedere nulla, solo due ombre che si fronteggiavano.  
«Dal giorno in cui mi lasciasti, ti ho cercato a lungo, ma nessuno ha voluto darmi informazioni su dove fossi finito e come stesti. Perché?»  
«Mi pare di essere stato chiaro quella volta: io non sono l’uomo adatto ad una come te. Vivo in un mondo troppo pericoloso».  
«In quel periodo mi pare di averti dimostrato chiaramente che non è così!» ribatté triste.  
«Sei una donna coraggiosa, Shizuka, come poche. Ma il coraggio non basta, a volte».  
«Avrei potuto sempre imparare!» stavolta l’ombra di Shizuka si avvicinò a quella di Falcon. «Avrei potuto esserti utile!»  
Lei gli fu di fronte e Miki immaginò che stesse provando a scuoterlo per avere una sua reazione, ma l’uomo continuava a rimanere immobile.  
«È per lei che non mi hai voluta? Per tua moglie?» domandò allora lei stizzita, ma lui non replicò neanche a quella domanda. «Che c’è? Non vuoi che sappia di quello che c’è stato tra noi?»  
«Miki non c’entra, lasciala fuori da questa storia!» tuonò alla fine Falcon.  
Miki era sconvolta. Non aveva mai sentito Falcon alzare la voce con una donna, mai. L’aveva visto imbracciare armi, uccidere i nemici a sangue freddo, trattare con i criminali della peggior specie; ma mai, mai se l’era presa con una donna.  
Chi era quell’uomo che si confrontava con Shizuka? Miki non era sicura di riconoscere in lui la persona che aveva sposato.  


 

* Allora, da quanto ho capito leggendo il manga (idea confermata da una conversazione tra Kaori e Sayuri), la ragazza prima viveva al piano inferiore, poi si è spostata a Casa Saeba in quello che era il salone e le clienti dormivano con lei. Tuttavia, per esigenze di trama - e di privacy XD - ho preferito organizzare le camere a modo mio, senza tenere conto della struttura della casa nel manga e nell’anime. Spero che perdonerete questa piccola licenza.  



	4. CIAK, si gira!

**CIAK, si gira!**   
**Ovvero**   
**Regola n. 4: La violenza può essere sostituita dalla scaltrezza**   


Quella mattina Kaori si svegliò di ottimo umore: non solo avevano una nuova cliente ma, per una volta, non aveva dovuto trascorrere tutta la notte nel dormiveglia in attesa della prima mossa di Ryo. Come aveva immaginato, infatti, l’uomo, probabilmente preoccupato all’idea che Umibozu avesse potuto piazzare le proprie trappole, non aveva neanche tentato di avvicinarsi né alla sua stanza né a quella di Shizuka. O, almeno, non c’erano stati incidenti che avrebbero potuto farle supporre il contrario.  
Uscì dal bagno allegra, immaginando già cosa avrebbe potuto preparare per colazione e facendo mente locale se avesse tutti gli ingredienti a disposizione. Quando però mise piede nel soggiorno, tutta la gioia che aveva provato fino a quel momento si sciolse come neve al sole.  
Falcon, ancora seduto sul divano che era stato il suo letto per quella notte, con sguardo truce fissava un punto di fronte a sé senza profferire parola; Shizuka, dall’altra parte della stanza, ammirava il panorama fuori dalla finestra cercando di ignorare il più possibile i presenti. Anche Ryo era stranamente in piedi e sembrava particolarmente interessato a una mattonella del pavimento.  
«Buon giorno a tutti!» salutò cercando di mantenere un tono allegro, ma nessuno sembrò far caso a lei. «Siete stati mattinieri, aspettate un attimo ché vi preparo la colazione. Ma Miki, dov’è? Non era in camera, pensavo fosse qui con voi…» s’incuriosì guardandosi intorno.  
«Miki è tornata al _Cat’s Eye_ » spiegò Falcon atono. «Pare che Kasumi non possa sostituirla e non le va di chiudere il bar».  
«Ca… capisco…» Kaori intuì subito che quella era una scusa: per quanto adorasse quel posto, le pareva strano che preferisse lasciare che Falcon si occupasse di Shizuka senza di lei, nonostante la presenza di lei e Ryo. E poi, non era da lei andarsene senza dirle nulla.  
«Ehi, Ryo», decise di indagare. «Si può sapere che è successo? Falcon e Shizuka, poi, hanno delle facce!»  
Tuttavia, lo sweeper parve non sentirla, troppo preso dai propri pensieri e questo comportamento la spaventò ancora di più.  
«Ohi, Ryo!» cercò di attirare la sua attenzione toccandogli un braccio.  
«Ubiquità».  
Kaori era certa di non aver capito bene. «Cosa?»  
«Perché non ho il dono dell’ubiquità?» le chiese all’improvviso scuotendola per le spalle con veemenza «Miki è sola al bar e potrebbe essere importunata da qualche cliente, ma non posso lasciare Shizuka sola con quell’energumeno incompetente a farle da guardia del corpo! Come faccio a scegliere di chi occuparmi? Perché noi essere umani non possiamo stare in due posti contemporaneamente? Eh?»  
Kaori avrebbe voluto polverizzarlo seduta stante. Invece «Miki non è una dilettante e non si farà certo mettere i piedi in testa dal primo venuto, puoi stare tranquillo. E poi, hai deciso di proteggere Shizuka, quindi è quello che farai. Ricordati che ci servono soldi, siamo in rosso!» cercò di farlo ragionare. “E poi così posso tenerti sotto controllo, maniaco da strapazzo!”  
«Giusto!» iniziò a batterle le mani sulle spalle allegro «Hai ragione , Kao-»  
Solo in quel momento, Ryo si rese conto che non solo aveva esternato a voce alta i propri pensieri, ma l’aveva fatto proprio con la propria socia. Fece un passo indietro, sicuro di ricevere almeno una decina di martellate, ma Kaori lo ignorò e gli diede le spalle.  
«Vado a preparare la colazione prima che si faccia troppo tardi» annunciò. «Shizuka-san, vuoi unirti a me?» chiese alla donna che annuì e andò con lei in cucina.  
Ryo le seguì con lo sguardo, sconvolto. Che diavolo stava succedendo? Come mai Kaori non aveva detto niente? Si sarebbe vendicata avvelenandogli il cibo? Decise di andar loro dietro per scoprire cosa stesse nascondendo.  
«Non pensarci nemmeno» lo ammonì Umibozu, finalmente uscito dallo stato catatonico.  
Ryo si rassegnò e rimase seduto buono buono al suo posto. «Poco male, tanto tra poco saremo solo io e lei!» si disse, ma non riusciva a togliersi di dosso la sgradevole sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa che non andasse.  


  


**  


  


Il palazzo che ospitava gli studi cinematografici era talmente grande che avrebbe potuto contenere la popolazione di mezza Shinjuku. Ci misero un po’ per riuscire ad orientarsi: c’erano tante di quelle persone che era difficile comprendere chi fosse chi e questo non facilitava il loro lavoro.  
Per fortuna ad attenderli all’ingresso trovarono il signor Konatsu, il manager di Shizuka che mostrò loro la struttura e presentò alcune persone che lavoravano a stretto contatto con la ragazza, mentre lei raggiungeva il regista per conoscere i piani della giornata.  
«Immagino che dev’essere un ambiente di lavoro molto stimolante», commentò Kaori guardandosi intorno. Ovunque si girasse, c’era gente che andava da una parte all’altra di corsa e che gridava qualcosa: cameraman, registi, tecnici, registi… e, naturalmente, attori.  
«Capisco che all’inizio può sembrare di essere in un altro mondo, ma dopo un po’ ci si abitua», spiegò il manager quando vide Ryo che cercava di attirare l’attenzione di questa o quella attrice che aveva riconosciuto per una data serie televisiva o uno spot pubblicitario.  
Kaori si passò una mano sul volto. «Lo spero» pregò, soprattutto per la propria salute mentale.  
Tuttavia, il signor Konatsu non sembrò affatto preoccupato dal comportamento di Ryo - doveva vederne a bizzeffe di tipi del genere - perché sorrise e continuò il giro. Kaori, invece, gli lanciò solo un’occhiataccia: «Se qualcuno della security ti caccia a pedate, non venire a piangere da me» lo fulminò gelida e, stranamente, Ryo abbandonò la povera ragazza a cui stava chiedendo l’autografo e la raggiunse senza lamentarsi.  
«Ah, voi due siete i nuovi assistenti di Aibara-san?» domandò ad un certo punto una voce.  
I due sweeper si voltarono e incrociarono lo sguardo timido di un giovane. A giudicare dal suo comportamento, doveva trattarsi di uno stagista.  
«Il signor Kobayashi - lo sceneggiatore - deve consegnare a Shizuka il copione per domani. Uno dei due potrebbe venire a prenderlo?».  
«Certo!» Ryo diede una spinta a Kaori che per poco non si ritrovò spiaccicata per terra. «Te ne occuperai tu, Kaori, mentre io andrò a vedere cosa sta facendo Shizuka!» e, senza neanche darle il tempo di replicare, la lasciò indietro.  
«Idiota» commentò lei lanciandogli un’ultima occhiata prima di seguire l’uomo.  
Erano quasi giunti alla loro destinazione, quando un vociare attirò la loro attenzione: alcuni uomini della sicurezza stavano accompagnando verso gli ascensori un tizio che si dimenava come un pazzo.  
«Ancora lui?» commentò il giovane con tono sprezzante. «Proprio non si arrende, eh!»  
«Mi sa dire chi è?» si incuriosì lei.  
«È Masami Kudo, un fan un po’ troppo insistente di Shizuka».  
Come? Kaori si fece tutto orecchie. «Davvero?»  
«Sì. Vuole a tutti i costi uscire con lei e ogni giorno si presenta qui sperando che lei gli dia una possibilità, portandole ogni volta un regalo diverso. Dev’essere molto ricco, se può permettersi tutti quegli oggetti costosi, nonostante Shizuka-san li rifiuti sempre. Di solito riescono a bloccarlo all’entrata, ma stavolta è riuscito a giungere fin qui».  
«Ed è un tipo violento?» domandò facendo finta di essere spaventa alla sola idea di trovarselo davanti. Il ragazzo, però, scoppiò a ridere.  
«Cosa? Oh no, non si preoccupi: è soltanto un fan un po’ esaltato: una volta è scoppiato a piangere solo perché Shizuka-san gli ha regalato una foto autografata. Però non possiamo permettere che se ne vada in giro indisturbato, le pare?»  
Kaori annuì meditabonda: da quel che le avevano detto Ryo e Umibozu, il loro nemico era un professionista: impossibile che potesse trattarsi di quel tizio, ma la prudenza non era mai troppa.

 

Quando Ryo raggiunse il camerino di Shizuka, lei era già all’interno e si stava truccando: aveva indossato una divisa alla marinaretta con una gonna cortissima che attirò immediatamente la sua attenzione.  
«Quella gonna ti sta davvero d’incanto!» commentò infatti strabuzzando gli occhi. «Sembri davvero una liceale!»  
Nonostante dovesse ricevere complimenti simili ogni giorno, Shizuka arrossì. «Grazie Saeba-san. In effetti mi sembra quasi di tornare indietro nel tempo» commentò e il suo sguardo si velò per un attimo.  
«Dalla tua espressione, immagino che sia stato un bel periodo per te».  
A quelle parole, lei si incupì: «A dire il vero no. Ma, come si suol dire “Non tutto il male viene per nuocere”: se non fosse stato per tutto quello che accadde allora, non avrei mai potuto conoscere la persona più importante della mia vita».  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio che Ryo fece finta di non cogliere e «Allora, di cosa parla il tuo film?» chiese con tono casuale per cambiare argomento.  
«Oh, non ve l’ho detto? Interpreto una studentessa che scopre di essere la figlia di un uomo molto influente e viene presa di mira dai nemici di suo padre. Ma una giovane guardia del corpo assoldata dal suo vecchio la proteggerà».  
«Davvero? Sembra una storia molto interessante» commentò.  
«Già. Ormai siamo a buon punto con le riprese. Oggi giriamo la scena del bacio tra i due».  
Un bacio? Un campanellino si accese nella mente dello sweeper. Dopotutto erano solo loro due là dentro…  
Recuperò la sua espressione più seducente e si avvicinò a Shizuka. «Immagino che prima di andare in scena, tu abbia bisogno di provare molte volte. Se vuoi, posso aiutarti io…» le propose avvicinando il suo viso a quello di lei.  
Shizuka sgranò gli occhi sorpresa. Per quanto lo desiderasse, non riusciva ad allontanarsi: lo sguardo di Ryo era così magnetico che l’aveva inchiodata sul posto.  
Ryo continuò ad avvicinarsi molto lentamente alla donna; le loro labbra erano vicinissime e il respiro caldo di Shizuka si confondeva ormai con il suo, quando la porta si spalancò.  
Istintivamente, lo sweeper fece un salto indietro terrorizzato. «No, Kaori, aspetta, non ho fatto niente, posso spiega-»  
Ma la persona che aveva aperto la porta non era Kaori, bensì Konatsu; l’uomo gli lanciò un’occhiata perplessa. «Saeba-san, si sente bene? Shizuka, il regista ti vuole pronta fra dieci minuti!» spiegò, chiuse di nuovo la porta dietro di sé e se ne andò.  
Ryo tirò un sospiro di sollievo e si voltò nuovamente verso la giovane; tuttavia, stavolta la ragazza era pronta al suo arrivo e gli mollò in testa il vaso di fiori che adornava il tavolino.  
«Non azzardarti a riprovarci, sono stata chiara?» tuonò inviperita e come una furia si lanciò fuori dal camerino.  
“Accidenti, per una volta che Kaori non era nei paraggi!” non poté fare a meno di pensare lui, seguendola mogio.  
Shizuka era ancora arrabbiata quando raggiunsero lo studio dove avrebbero dovuto girare la famosa scena. Durante il tragitto, Ryo cercò più volte di attirare la sua attenzione, ma invano. Solo prima di aprire la porta della stanza e mettersi a lavoro, la ragazza si voltò verso di lui.  
«Se credi che basti così poco per farmi cadere ai tuoi piedi, ti sbagli di grosso. Non sono una donna che si innamora così facilmente, io!» lo gelò.  
Nonostante la batosta al suo amor proprio, Ryo sorrise e la seguì all’interno della stanza.  
I lavori dovevano essere iniziati già da parecchie ore, perché in quel momento le luci erano spente e l’attenzione di tutti era focalizzata sulla scena che stavano girando in quel momento: un uomo di una certa età, con un completo che doveva costare una fortuna e una faccia che non prometteva niente di buono, stava dando le sue ultime direttive su come occuparsi di quella “ragazzina viziata”.  
Ryo si appoggiò a una parete e studiò la scena: al centro della stanza era stata allestita la scenografia che rappresentava lo studio dell’uomo, ma lui sapeva che, appena finito di girare, il fondale sarebbe stato cambiata nel giro di pochi secondi, grazie a un complesso meccanismo fatto di carrucole e ingranaggi.  
«Lei è nuovo? Non l’ho mai vista» gli domandò all’improvviso la voce di una ragazza: poteva avere all’incirca una ventina d’anni. Un po’ gli ricordò il ragazzo che li aveva raggiunti in precedenza, perché aveva la stessa aria umile e servizievole.  
«Sì, sono il nuovo assistente di Shizuka», le sorrise «e lei?»  
«Anche io sono stata assunta da poco: sono una semplice stagista, ma il mio sogno è di diventare una registra. Anche se per adesso mi limito a preparare il caffè per tutti», rise di se stessa. «Ne vuole un po’ anche lei?»  
«Perché no? La ringrazio, è davvero gentile» e, sorridendole ancora, prese dalle sue mani la tazza che gli offriva.  
Dopo pochi minuti le luci si accesero e il regista annunciò che la scena andava bene e che sarebbero passati alla prossima entro pochi minuti. Gli attori impegnati si inchinarono per ringraziare e lo raggiunsero per ascoltare i suoi commenti. Shizuka, nel frattempo, si avvicinò a Daisuke Anno, l’uomo che avrebbe dovuto interpretare la guardia del corpo innamorata di lei.  
«Stai bene?» chiese lui appena le fu accanto. «Sembri arrabbiata, è successo qualcosa?»  
«No, niente, i soliti fan esagitati» commentò e lanciò verso Ryo una lunga occhiata velenosa: a quanto pare non l’aveva ancora perdonato.  
«Perché Shizuka ti sta guardando male?» chiese ad un tratto Kaori, appena arrivata alle sue spalle.  
«Cosa? Non ne ho idea» provò a scamparsela, ma era palese che stesse mentendo, però Kaori non diede segno di essere interessata alla questione.  
«Così quello è Daisuke Anno? Sembra più giovane che in televisione».  
«Non mi dirai che ti piace quel tipo?» la stuzzicò.  
«Perché no? Non sarai geloso, per caso?» ribatté lei.  
Ryo fece una smorfia che significava tutto e niente, ma anche stavolta Kaori non ci fece caso e in poche parole gli spiegò quello che era successo pochi minuti prima.  
«Credo anche io che quel tizio non c’entri nulla, anche perché altrimenti Shizuka ce ne avrebbe parlato, ma in effetti è meglio fare un controllo su di lui».  
«Scusate, potreste spostarvi? Dobbiamo togliere di mezzo questa attrezzatura» domandò una voce di donna. A occhio e croce anche lei non doveva avere più venticinque anni, e Ryo si chiese perché avesse intrapreso la carriera di sweeper e non si fosse dato al cinema, viste le bellezze che avrebbe potuto incontrare.  
«Ma certo, mio dolce angelo!» si affrettò a spostarsi accanto a lei «Posso darti una mano?»  
«La ringrazio, ma se ne occuperanno i miei colleghi», spiegò indicandogli i due uomini.  
«Ancora meglio, vuol dire che lei è libera di restare qui con me. Cosa posso offrirle? Un caffè? Un mokkkori?»  
Era pronto a lanciarsi contro la povera malcapitata, quando qualcosa lo bloccò e la donna poté allontanarsi in tutta fretta. Che gli stava succedendo? Perché tutto a un tratto gli faceva così male la pancia?  
«Ryo? Tutto ok?» gli domandò Kaori preoccupata. Ma lui avrebbe preferito essere sparato in uno scontro all’ultimo sangue che dirle la verità.  
«Vado a controllare una cosa! Occupati tu di Shizuka!» urlò e corse via come un razzo, mentre le luci venivano nuovamente spente e i due attori si spostavano al centro della scena per riprendere a girare.  


  


**  


  


Kaori guardò nella direzione in cui si era allontanato il proprio socio chiedendosi se avesse fatto davvero la cosa giusta.  
«Il tuo problema, Kaori, è che ti lasci guidare dalla gelosia e non pianifichi una strategia», le aveva spiegato Miki «ci sono tanti modi per punire Saeba senza che si accorga che sei stata tu. Basta che usi un po’ di astuzia: del resto, lo conosci bene, non ti sarà difficile riuscire a prevenire le sue mosse!»  
Lei aveva annuito, provando a immaginare cosa sarebbe successo una volta arrivati agli studi, e si era davvero sorpresa dell’estrema facilità con cui era riuscita a simulare le possibili evoluzioni della giornata. Così, prima di seguire il giovane stagista, aveva sussurrato a Konatsu-san di attendere solo un paio di minuti prima di chiamare Shizuka, perché sicuramente Ryo ci avrebbe provato con lei: era bravo nel suo mestiere, aveva spiegato ma, come anche lui aveva potuto notare, era meglio evitare che rimanesse tropo tempo solo con una donna, specialmente se bella e famosa.  
Quando poi era entrata nella stanza in cui stavano registrando, si era accorta che c’erano molte donne giovani e belle che sicuramente avrebbero attirato l’attenzione dell’uomo e aveva deciso di giocare d’anticipo: appena l’aveva visto entrare, aveva chiesto a una ragazza tuttofare di portargli il caffè. Le aveva chiesto di non fare il suo nome, facendole comprendere che era troppo timida per farlo lei. La ragazza le aveva fatto un occhiolino complice e aveva portato a termine il suo compito.  
Peccato che la giovane non sapesse che aveva sciolto un lassativo nella bevanda. Non avrebbe avuto un effetto troppo forte, ma l’avrebbe messo al tappeto almeno per il tempo delle riprese: c’erano un sacco di persone lì e dubitava che il loro attentatore avrebbe agito con tutta quella gente. E comunque, ci avrebbe pensato lei a proteggere Shizuka, se fosse accaduto qualcosa.  
Per un attimo si sentì in colpa. Non che quell’idiota meritasse il suo dispiacere visto come si comportava, si disse incrociando le braccia al petto, e si concentrò sulla scena che si stava svolgendo davanti a lei: il giovane Tsutomu aveva appena salvato la bella Mikiko da un tentativo di rapimento e lei in quel momento era piangente e tremante fra le sue braccia; lui, con delicatezza, le aveva asciugato le lacrime dalle guance e la stava guardando con uno sguardo pieno d’amore.  
Kaori era completamente rapita dalla scena. Shizuka era davvero una brava attrice: sicuramente non provava niente per l’uomo che aveva di fronte, eppure sembrava quasi che per lei non esistesse altri che lui. I suoi occhi trasmettevano così tanto affetto da far male al cuore.  
E forse, era davvero così, intuì: in quel momento, Shizuka non stava guardando Daisuke Anno, ma qualcun altro che occupava i suoi pensieri.  
All’improvviso, le luci si spensero e alcune donne gettarono un gridolino.  
«Shizuka-san!» urlò lanciandosi verso il centro della stanza, ma non vedeva assolutamente nulla. «Accendete quelle maledette luci!» ordinò, sperando che qualcuno la sentisse.  
«Lasciami!» gridò la voce di Shizuka e le sue urla l’aiutarono a capire dove fosse, nonostante il buio. Si stavano spostando, capì, cercando di concentrarsi sulla voce di Shizuka e di ignorare le altre. Ma verso dove?  
«Ma certo!» comprese al volo e si lanciò verso l’uscita: vide la porta aprirsi e chiudersi velocemente a pochi metri da lei e seppe di aver avuto l’intuizione giusta.  
Kaori accelerò e in pochi minuti raggiunse i due: un uomo, con un bavaglio che gli copriva la bocca e un coltello nella mano libera, cercava di trascinare via Shizuka, che continuava a dimenarsi.  
«Lasciala andare o sparo!» tuonò la sweeper tirando fuori l’arma e puntandola contro l’uomo.  
Per tutta risposta, lo sconosciuto si voltò nella sua direzione e rise sprezzante. «Rischiando di uccidere anche lei?» le chiese, spostando la giovane proprio sulla traiettoria dell’arma.  
Aveva ragione, non avrebbe mai potuto sparare. Per quanto la sua pistola adesso fosse a posto e si fosse allenata tanto, non aveva la mira di Ryo: se avesse sparato, avrebbe potuto colpire Shizuka per errore.  
«Hai ragione» ammise mettendola via «Vorrà dire che farò a modo mio!»  
«Che diavolo…?»  
Kaori prese la rincorsa e si lanciò verso il rapitore che, preso alla sprovvista, lasciò andare Shizuka e puntò il coltello verso di lei. Ma un colpo di pistola gli fece volare l’oggetto di mano e fu costretto a fuggire.  
«Ehi tu, aspetta!» gridò Kaori, con tutta l’intenzione di inseguirlo, ma Ryo la fermò.  
«Cosa? E perché? Se lo acciuffassimo…»  
«Se lo inseguissimo in questo posto così pieno di gente, potrebbe far del male a qualcuno. È un professionista, ricordalo» le spiegò.  
Kaori si morse la lingua. Lui aveva ragione, ma…  
«Shizuka-san, tutto bene?» chiese Ryo raggiungendo la ragazza e dandole una mano per rialzarsi.  
Shizuka l’accettò volentieri e gli sorrise. «Allora sei davvero bravo come dicono. E io che stavo pensando che il tuo unico pensiero fosse quello di portarmi a letto!»  
Ryo ricambiò il sorriso. «Se vuoi, possiamo riprendere il discorso da dove l’avevamo lasciato…» propose.  
«Ah! Ecco io…» la ragazza fece un passo indietro.  
«Dài, Shizuka-san, non essere ti-» ma non riuscì a terminare quello che stava per dire, perché un nuovo attacco di mal di pancia lo costrinse a darsela a gambe per la seconda volta.  
«Ma che gli è preso tutto a un tratto?» si domandò Shizuka perplessa; Kaori, invece, si passò una mano sulla fronte: forse i lassativi non erano stati poi un’idea così geniale.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio il dorama coreano di _City Hynter_ (a proposito, guardatelo: non c’entra niente con il manga di Hojo-sensei, ma è davvero bello e ben fatto) per l’ispirazione per i lassativi. Anche in quel caso fecero più danni che bene. ^^”


	5. Il vero volto dell'amore

**Il vero volto dell'amore**   
**Ovvero**   
**Regola n. 5: Ogni tanto prenditi una pausa**

  


«Cosa?! Qualcuno ha cercato di rapire Shizuka e tu non eri lì? E dove accidenti ti trovavi?» tuonò Umibozu appena Ryo lo aggiornò su quello che era successo.  
La giornata lavorativa di Shizuka era durata meno del previsto: visto l’attacco che aveva subito e i danni al sistema elettrico nello studio, lo staff aveva deciso di rimandare tutti a casa e proseguire le riprese il giorno dopo. Shizuka era ancora provata dall’avventura vissuta, così aveva detto ai due sweeper che era stanca e preferiva riposarsi, perciò l’avevano riportata a casa; Kaori, invece, aveva spiegato che sarebbe andata a trovare Miki al _Cat’s Eye_ per aggiornarla sugli ultimi sviluppi.  
«Mi sono dovuto allontanare per questioni urgenti» biascicò a mezza voce. Come diavolo aveva potuto fare una figura talmente cretina, soprattutto davanti a Shizuka? Se l’avesse scoperto qualcuno, di sicuro sarebbe stato preso in giro a vita, altro che le frecciatine perché odiava volare!  
«Comunque, questo tizio è più incosciente di quanto avessi immaginato», ammise «non si è fatto problemi ad entrare in un palazzo controllato e pieno di persone. O è molto sicuro di sé o è un folle».  
«O forse tutte e due».  
«Sei sicuro di non avere idea di chi possa essere il colpevole? Non è che potrebbe essere stata la persona da cui l’hai salvata anni fa?» buttò lì Ryo, lanciandogli una lunga occhiata penetrante.  
Ci fu un lungo attimo di silenzio prima che Umibozu avesse una qualsiasi reazione. «Te l’ha detto lei?»  
«Diciamo che l’ho intuito quando mi ha raccontato la trama del film che sta girando. Scommetto che ha accettato quel ruolo nella speranza che tu ti accorgessi di lei».  
Umibozu fissò un punto di fronte a sé assorto nei propri ricordi.  
«Ho conosciuto Shizuka quando sono arrivato in Giappone» iniziò finalmente a raccontare dopo un po’, senza distogliere la propria attenzione dalla parete di fronte a lui. «Ero appena sceso dalla nave che mi aveva portato in questo Paese e stavo cercando di non farmi sorprendere dai controlli portuali, quando me la ritrovai accanto: aveva i capelli raccolti sotto un cappello e indossava abiti da uomo, ma mi accorsi subito che era una donna. Mi disse che stava scappando dagli uomini della yakuza che ce l’avevano con lei e mi chiese se poteva rimanere con me. Io non avevo nessuna voglia di farmi scoprire per colpa di una ragazzina che probabilmente era solo scappata di casa, perciò le dissi che se lo poteva scordare. A quel punto, si mise a piangere e mi disse che se non l’avessi aiutata, probabilmente quell’uomo l’avrebbe uccisa. La sua paura era così reale che capii subito che non stava scherzando, che davvero qualcuno – che fosse la mafia giapponese o meno - ce l’aveva con lei e così mi offrii di aiutarla e le dissi che sarebbe potuta restare con me finché il pericolo non fosse scampato».  
«Davvero la yakuza l’aveva presa di mira?»  
«No. O meglio, si trattava solo di una mezza calzetta che voleva assolutamente entrare nella yakuza e per questo aveva provato a convincere i vari capi mostrando il proprio valore taglieggiando alcuni commercianti. Uno di questi era il padre di Shizuka. L’uomo, però, non si era arreso ai suoi ricatti e lui voleva rapire la figlia per costringerlo a pagare».  
«Certo che quel criminale ha avuto proprio una bella sfiga a trovare te sulla propria strada» commentò Ryo, incrociando le braccia dietro alla testa.  
«Quello era un idiota: gli è bastata una pistola puntata in fronte per farsela nei pantaloni».  
«Perciò non potrebbe essere davvero lui l’uomo che le dà di nuovo la caccia?»  
«Quell’imbecille morì dopo poco: la mafia non aveva gradito il suo tentativo di cercare di entrare nei loro affari e se ne era liberata in fretta».  
«Anche loro hanno un codice d’onore, in fondo» mormorò Ryo più a se stesso che all’amico. «E quindi, poi cos’è successo?» chiese poi dandogli una gomitata di apprezzamento: «lei ha voluto ringraziarti donandoti tutta se stessa e tu non hai resistito a una bella ragazza?»  
Umibozu lo scaraventò contro il pavimento con una sola manata. «Non l’ho mai toccata con un dito, razza di deficiente! Aveva a mala pena diciotto anni!»  
«Scusa, ma tu hai detto che avete avuto una storia!» si giustificò.  
La grande testa pelata dell’uomo diventò di un bel rosso acceso. «Questo perché… mi disse che voleva ringraziarmi per il mio aiuto offrendomi una cena…»  
«E…?» Le orecchie di Ryo erano adesso a pochi centimetri dal viso dell’altro.  
«E io accettai. E poi…»  
«Poi?» lo incalzò, ma Umibozu era ormai al limite, perciò spiaccicò Ryo contro il muro per sfogarsi.  
«Poi mi baciò!» Adesso non era solo il suo cranio ad essere color cremisi.  
«Tutto qui?» se ne uscì Ryo liberandosi in fretta «Mi avevi fatto credere chissà cosa!»  
«Sei tu che sei un maiale e pensi subito ad altro!»  
«Tsè! Un bacio non è avere una storia! Non significa nulla!» Ryo si aggiustò la giacca che si era spiegazzata «Perché non spieghi a Miki le cose come stanno e non fate pace?»  
Falcon gli diede le spalle: «Perché io non sono come te, Ryo! Baciare una donna per me ha un significato importante. Quel giorno io accettai quel bacio e lo ricambiai perché lo volevo. Quella ragazzina mi piaceva: era così pulita, così _normale_ , mentre io avevo appena lasciato i mercenari e una vita che lei non poteva neanche immaginare. Era così pura che, per un attimo, è stato bello sognare di poter far parte di quel mondo così diverso dal nostro. Quel bacio per me ha rappresentato molto più che una notte di passione. E tu dovresti capire molto bene cosa voglio dire, no?»  
Stavolta Ryo non rispose.  
«Per questo non posso raccontare a Miki cosa è successo allora: come posso dirle che ho cercato in un’altra donna quello che a lei avevo precluso educandola e facendola vivere con dei mercenari? ».  
«Secondo me la stai di nuovo sottovalutando. Miki non è una sciocca, capirà sicuramente cosa hai provato in quel momento. Però, se non ti sbrighi a chiarirti, il muro che si è creato tra voi potrebbe diventare ancora più invalicabile e sarà sempre più difficile superarlo. Fidati».  
Il tono di Ryo era così diverso dal solito che per un attimo Umibozu ne rimase sorpreso.  
«Se poi vuoi che sia io ad occuparmi di lei…» aggiunse dopo poco, lasciando ben intendere cosa avrebbe fatto con Miki se Umibozu non si fosse messo in mezzo.  
«Cosa vuoi fare a mia moglie tu?» tuonò l’omone e lo scaraventò di nuovo nella parete del soggiorno, solo un po’ più a fondo rispetto alla prima volta. «Pensa alla tua, di donna!»  
«Non ci posso credere, state ancora litigando voi due?» domandò proprio in quel momento Miki appena entrata nella stanza.  
Umibozu guardò dall’altra parte, ancora imbarazzato per quel _mia moglie_ che gli era venuto fuori così spontaneo. «Sei già qui? E il negozio?» s’informò più burbero di quanto volesse.  
«Kasumi si è liberata e mi ha dato il cambio, così sono passata dagli studi, ma mi è stato detto che c’era stato un incidente e che le riprese per oggi erano state interrotte» tagliò corto. Non le andava di dirgli che aveva preferito prendersi la mattinata per sé per poter ragionare meglio su quello che aveva ascoltato la sera precedente, ma che poi la preoccupazione e il bisogno di sapere che cosa stessero facendo erano stati troppo forti e aveva deciso di tornare indietro. «Che cosa è successo?».  
«Ma come, non te l’ha detto Kaori?» chiese Ryo, sorpreso, ma Miki lo guardò come se fosse impazzito. «Eh? Non l’ho vista proprio oggi».  
«Strano, aveva detto che sarebbe passata da te…»  
«Ah sì? Forse ha cambiato idea o è andata a fare la spesa» inventò sul momento. Magari la ragazza aveva finalmente seguito il suo consiglio di mollare Saeba per qualche ora e pensare un po’ a se stessa: del resto, essendoci anche Falcon, Shizuka era più che al sicuro. «Perché? Sei preoccupato per lei?»  
«Ma figuriamoci» minimizzò subito lui. «È solo che in questi giorni mi è parsa un po’ strana, e mi chiedevo se tu ne sapessi qualcosa».  
Miki decise che per un attimo poteva non pensare ai propri problemi e divertirsi un po’ alle spalle dello sweeper: «Strana, dici? No, a me è parsa sempre la solita. In cosa ti sembra diversa?»  
Ryo si passò una mano sotto al mento, pensieroso. «Beh, per esempio, ieri non ha fatto storie quando ho deciso di accettare il caso di Shizuka, anzi mi ha detto lei stessa di farlo, mentre di solito si arrabbia se lavoro con clienti donne. E poi è da un paio di giorni che non vedo in giro il suo martello».  
«E non sei contento? Non pensavo che ti piacesse essere martellato!»  
«Certo che non mi piace!» quasi urlò, stranamente nervoso. «Uffa, vado a farmi una dormita anche io!» decise e si avviò lungo le scale lasciando i due sposi da soli. Miki sogghignò soddisfatta.  
«Sei davvero sicura di non sapere dov’è Kaori?» indagò invece Falcon.  
«Certo. Perché?» Miki assunse l’espressione più angelica che potesse, ma lui non parve convinto.  
«Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia in mente, lascia perdere: rischi solo di fare casini» le intimò infatti, andandosene anche lui.  
«Aspetta Falcon! Dove stai andando? Non mi hai ancora detto cos’è successo agli studi cinematografici!» Non aveva intenzione di lasciarlo scappar via: dovevano ancora chiarire un sacco di cose, tra cui cos’era Shizuka per lui e cosa significava la conversazione che aveva sentito la sera precedente.  
«Fattelo spiegare da Ryo. Io vado a controllare la zona» spiegò senza neanche voltarsi a guardarla.  
La porta si chiuse dietro le sue spalle e Miki sospirò: dubitava che Kaori se la sarebbe presa se avesse preparato la cena; almeno avrebbe avuto qualcosa da fare anche lei.  


  


**  


  


Quando Kaori aveva detto agli altri che aveva intenzione di andare a trovare Miki non aveva mentito: i suoi piedi si erano davvero incamminati in quella direzione con la precisa intenzione di portarla al _Cat’s Eye_ ; tuttavia, invece di fermarsi davanti all’uscio del bar, avevano proseguito e l’avevano condotta al parco, dove l’avevano costretta a fermarsi e a sedersi su una panchina libera. La sua mente, invece, come in un film, continuava a tornare a quello che era successo poche ore prima e non riusciva a staccarsi da quel ricordo.  
Shizuka aveva rischiato di essere rapita. Per colpa sua.  
Come diavolo le era venuto in mente di dare a Ryo quel lassativo?  
Si era comportata come una dilettante. Ancora una volta.  
No, anche peggio, perché aveva lasciato che la gelosia guidasse le sue decisioni. Certo, in sua discolpa poteva dire che non avrebbe mai immaginato, neanche in un milione di anni, che quel pazzo avrebbe tentato di catturare Shizuka proprio negli studi, un luogo frequentato da centinaia di persone. Eppure, era avvenuto. E, se non fosse intervenuto Ryo, ci sarebbe riuscito. Il solo pensiero di cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse arrivato in quel momento, se ci avesse messo anche solo un paio di minuti in più, le mozzò il respiro.  
Kaori si chiese se fosse stata sempre una persona così incosciente. Da quando Ryo le aveva detto che l’amava, la sua gelosia, invece di placarsi, si era acuita. Questo perché, a conti fatti, tra di loro non era cambiato nulla. Perché? Perché non voleva impegnarsi davvero con lei? Se fosse stato così, non poteva certo biasimarlo: cosa poteva offrirgli lei? Cosa sapeva fare lei? Nulla, e quel giorno ne aveva avuto ampiamente prova.  
Avrebbe dovuto spendere le proprie energie ad allenarsi con la pistola, e magari a prendere lezioni di arti marziali, per cercare di diventare una compagna adatta a lui – una persona su cui potesse fare affidamento, come Umi faceva con Miki, non un peso, incapace di badare a se stessa e metteva se stessa e gli altri nei guai – e invece lei stava perdendo tempo dietro a quelle sciocchezze.  
Sapeva che Miki le aveva dato quei consigli perché era preoccupata per lei e sperava che in questo modo le cose tra lei e Ryo migliorassero, ma mai come in quel momento si rendeva conto di aver sbagliato tutto.  
Era per questo che aveva deciso di andare al _Cat’s Eye_ : voleva parlarle e dirle che, benché la ringraziasse dal profondo del cuore per il suo aiuto, non voleva più continuare con quella storia. Sarebbe ritornata ad essere la solita Kaori e si sarebbe impegnata con tutte le forze per essere degna dell’amore di Ryo in un modo diverso.  
Un pallone da calcio si arrestò a pochi passi da lei e un bambino le chiese a gran voce di passarglielo, riscuotendola dai suoi pensieri. Come ci era finita al parco? Da quanto tempo era seduta su quella panchina? Non poteva dirlo con precisione, ma le parve di essere lì da tanto, tantissimo tempo.  
«Sarà meglio che mi avvii. Devo ancora preparare la cena» si disse recuperando la palla e restituendola al suo proprietario; il bambino le sorrise felice e lei si sentì in pace con il mondo, almeno per un attimo.  
Aveva ormai raggiunto l’uscita del parco, quando si accorse che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Qualcuno la stava seguendo. Da quando era iniziata? Kaori non poteva dirlo: era stata così preoccupata per il tentato rapimento di Shizuka e depressa per la propria sconsideratezza che aveva abbassato la guardia e non aveva quasi fatto caso al mondo intorno a lei.  
Facendo finta di nulla, uscì dal parco; da lì, proseguì come se stesse semplicemente passeggiando. Si fermò con calma di fronte alla vetrina di un negozio di vestiti per ammirare uno degli abiti in vetrina e si guardò alle spalle attraverso il vetro: non si era sbagliata, qualcuno la stava pedinando. Chi poteva essere? Il rapitore? Si guardò intorno con circospezione: le strade erano gremite di gente e voleva assolutamente evitare che chiunque le fosse alle calcagna se la prendesse con qualche passante innocente.  
Continuò a girare in tondo ancora un po’: l’ombra che le stava dietro non sembrava volersi arrendere, segno inequivocabile che ce l’avesse proprio con lei. Cosa poteva fare?  
D’improvviso, con uno scatto veloce, tagliò per una stradina laterale e si nascose in una piccola rientranza. Come aveva preventivato, il suo inseguitore, preso alla sprovvista, abbandonò ogni reticenza e la seguì. Quando fu proprio davanti a lei, Kaori uscì allo scoperto puntandogli la pistola contro.  
«Altolà! Dimmi chi sei e cosa vuoi!» gli intimò, ma l’uomo doveva aver immaginato un simile piano da parte della ragazza, perché si voltò di scatto nella sua direzione e rivolse qualcosa verso il suo volto. Non ebbe neanche il tempo di vedere la faccia dell’uomo e di rendersi conto di cosa avesse in mano, perché venne investita da una strana sostanza gassosa e, nel giro di pochi secondi, perse del tutto conoscenza.  


  


**  


  


Quando raggiunse il suo punto d’osservazione preferito su in terrazza, si rese conto che Shizuka l’aveva preceduto e se ne stava a fissare lo skyline della città, persa nei propri pensieri  
Ryo sapeva che l’avrebbe trovata lì. Passando accanto alla sua stanza, non aveva sentito alcun rumore provenire dall’interno e, visto che non poteva essere uscita, l’unico luogo in cui avrebbe potuto rifugiarsi era quello.  
«Dovresti rientrare, è pericoloso stare qui per te» le consigliò, posizionandosi accanto a lei, appoggiandosi alla balaustra.  
Ryo adorava quel posto: guardare le luci della città, da quella posizione, lo rilassava come quando scendeva giù al poligono a sparare. Gli faceva capire che là fuori, per le strade di Shinjuku, non c’era solo odio e criminalità, ma anche un mondo brulicante di vita, deciso a non arrendersi e ad andare avanti nonostante tutto.  
«Fa niente» ribatté lei triste, appoggiando le braccia sulla ringhiera e posandovi il mento sopra. «Tanto non interesserebbe a nessuno».  
«Credi davvero che non gli importerebbe se ti accadesse qualcosa?» replicò, capendo benissimo di chi stesse parlando.  
Shizuka non rispose e rimasero in silenzio ad osservare la vista mozzafiato che si poteva ammirare da lassù; dalla loro posizione privilegiata videro Falcon che era appena uscito dal palazzo, probabilmente per fare un giro e controllare se qualche altro cecchino non si fosse appostato lì intorno.  
«Umibozu è un uomo serio, a dispetto del suo aspetto. Se in quel momento ti ha baciato, non l’ha fatto certo per prenderti in giro».  
«Lo so. Per questo, quando poi è sparito, non volevo credere che mi avesse abbandonato in quel mondo. Ho temuto che l’avessero catturato e che gli fosse successo qualcosa. Ho continuato a cercarlo e ho assoldato alcuni detective privati perché lo trovassero, ma nessuno di loro mi ha mai portato sue notizie. Pensavo che fossero semplicemente degli incompetenti, invece ora capisco che è stato lui a convincerli a non dirmi nulla. È per questo che sono diventata attrice: magari, vedendomi sullo schermo, si sarebbe ricordato di quello che avevamo vissuto insieme e sarebbe tornato da me».  
«Quindi è per questo che hai accettato quel ruolo?»  
«Sì. Più o meno nello stesso periodo in cui me l’hanno proposto, sono passata davanti al _Cat’s Eye_ per caso e l’ho visto con quella donna, ma pensavo che stesse semplicemente lavorando lì. La mia idea era presentarmi da lui dopo l’uscita del film e rivelargli che i miei sentimenti da allora erano rimasti immutati, che era stato il mio primo, grande e unico amore e che avevo girato quel film pensando a lui. E invece adesso scopro che quella donna è sua moglie e che è stato del tutto inutile».  
«Amare non mai è inutile», ribatté lui «ti dà la forza per compiere azioni che non avresti mai pensato di poter fare. Come continuare a cercare un uomo che non voleva farsi trovare».  
«Ma alla fine non è servito a nulla» controbatté lei, voltandosi nella sua direzione. «Perché ha sposato Miki-san? Cos’ha lei che io non ho? L’ha fatto perché vive nel vostro mondo e io no? Se l’avessi ritrovato prima di lei, forse…»  
Ryo la guardò: aveva uno sguardo risoluto che gli piaceva. Poteva comprendere come mai Umibozu si fosse preso una cotta per lei.  
«Queste domande devi farle a Falcon, non a me. Però», si girò completamente verso di lei e le posò una mano sulla spalla «ormai lui si è costruito una vita qui in Giappone, non è più il cane randagio che hai conosciuto tanti anni fa. Ed è giunto anche per te il momento di lasciarti alle spalle il passato e andare avanti. Sei una ragazza bella, intelligente e caparbia: troverai sicuramente qualcuno che ti ami e ti apprezzi. Anzi, magari questo qualcuno è più vicino di quello che pensi».  
«Saeba-san…»  
Gli occhi di lei tremarono un attimo mentre lo fissavano. Erano soli: Falcon era uscito, Kaori era via e non c’era rischio che Miki li disturbasse. Se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto davvero provarci con lei e, forse, questa volta Shizuka non l’avrebbe rifiutato e si sarebbe lasciata andare. E lui avrebbe ottenuto il famigerato mokkori che tanto agognava.  
No, si disse subito dopo averlo pensato, non lo avrebbe mai fatto.  
Perché non era così che funzionava.  
Dov’era Kaori? Perché non interveniva? Dov’era la sua ombra minacciosa che incombeva su di lui, pronta a scaraventargli un martello di svariate tonnellate sulla testa se solo si fosse avvicinato troppo alla cliente? Perché non gli aveva ancora urlato quanto fosse depravato e quanto facesse schifo a provarci con una donna innamorata del suo amico? Senza di lei, senza le sue reazioni esagerate, non c’era gusto.  
Era già da un paio di giorni che si comportava in modo strano. La solita Kaori non l’avrebbe mai lasciato solo con una cliente, nonostante la presenza di Umibozu, né gli avrebbe mai permesso di accettare quel caso. Per non parlare delle martellate che gli avrebbe inflitto per averci provato con Shizuka. Perché non lo aveva fatto?  
« _Non pensavo che ti piacesse essere martellato!_ » lo aveva preso in giro MIki.  
E invece sì, a quanto pareva. Quelle martellate gli mancavano da morire.  
Evidentemente tutte quelle botte in testa dovevano avergli rovinato parecchi neuroni, se era arrivato ad una simile conclusione. Eppure, era davvero così. Desiderava che Kaori fosse lì, in agguato, pronta a colpirlo. Voleva prenderla in giro, commentare quanto i suoi fianchi e il suo seno non sarebbero mai stati al livello di quelli della loro cliente, anche se poi non era vero. Voleva vedere la sua aura assassina crescere sempre di più, fino a che avrebbe estratto il solito martello per spiaccicarlo contro il muro o nel pavimento.  
Da quando era diventato così masochista?  
Probabilmente, da quando si era convinto che trattarla male e stuzzicarla fosse l’unico modo per tenerla lontana dai suoi nemici e far credere a tutti, compresa alla diretta interessata, che non provasse niente per lei – anche se, a ben vedere, non gli aveva mai creduto nessuno; del resto, era _ovvio_ che lui potesse scansare i suoi martelli senza un attimo di esitazione, ma che non lo facesse con cognizione di causa. Ci aveva messo poco a capire che quelle erano tutte scuse e che, semplicemente, era l’unico modo che conosceva per dimostrarle il suo affetto. Non era mai stato bravo a esprimere i propri sentimenti a parole, e quello era il modo più semplice che conosceva. “So che ti sto facendo del male, ed è giusto che tu possa sfogarti su di me” voleva dirle lasciandola fare. E a furia di vederla in questo modo, non solo si era abitato a quelle martellate, ma adesso le cercava come il pane. Perché ogni botta in testa era il simbolo del loro rapporto, di ciò che erano insieme e di ciò che provavano l’uno per l’altra. Anche adesso che si era dichiarato, in fondo, non aveva lasciato le cose così com’erano proprio perché gli piaceva quel modo tutto loro di volersi bene?  
Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo. Avrebbe dovuto farglielo capire.  
«Saeba-san?» provò di nuovo Shizuka, stavolta guardandolo con preoccupazione.  
Accidenti, doveva stare veramente male se aveva perso la cognizione del tempo pensando a un’altra proprio mentre si trovava a pochi centimetri da una donna affascinante come Shizuka!  
«Meglio rientrare: se Falcon scoprisse che ti ho permesso di salire fin qui, di sicuro si arrabbierebbe», le disse infine e la precedette all’interno.  
Il telefono squillò quando era ancora a metà della rampa, ma lo sentì lo stesso. Non si preoccupò più di tanto: avrebbe risposto Miki per lui. Sicuramente, era Saeko con qualche informazione sul coltello che le aveva dato da analizzare. Non che pensasse davvero che avrebbero potuto ricavarci qualcosa di utile, quell’uomo era un vero professionista e dubitava che avesse lasciato degli indizi che permettessero alla polizia di risalire a lui, ma alla fine non si poteva mai dire.  
«Che cosa?!» La paura che avvertì nella voce di Miki gli fece subito capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Un’ansia crescente si impadronì di lui e scese gli ultimi gradini quasi correndo.  
Miki lo raggiunse a metà strada, il cordless in una mano e gli occhi sbarrati.  
Non ebbe neanche bisogno di prendere la chiamata per capire chi fosse e cosa volesse dirgli.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice**  
>  Ma come, è davvero tutto qui? Potrebbe chiedermi qualcuno dopo aver letto la storia di Falcon e Shizuka. Ebbene sì, è _davvero_ tutto qui. A parte che non riesco ad immaginare Umibozu a letto neanche con Miki, figuriamoci con un’altra donna, non mi è mai passato per la testa di far accadere altro tra loro. Questo perché sono sempre stata del parere che, come partner, Umi sia esattamente come è con tutte le altre donne, se non anche peggio: attento, gentile, timido e rispettoso. Un romanticone d’altri tempi, insomma. Per quanto una donna possa piacergli, lui non si spingerebbe mai oltre se non dopo un’attenta, attentissima riflessione. E poi, io sono convinta che nel suo cuore ci sia sempre stata solo Miki.  <3


	6. Un mondo troppo distante

**Un mondo troppo distante**   
**Ovvero**   
**Regola n. 6: La vera forza è saper scendere a patti con le proprie debolezze**   


Kaori aprì gli occhi e si rese conto di essere in un luogo completamente buio, le mani legate alla testiera di un letto. Cosa le era successo? Ricordava di essere stata pedinata e di aver cercato di catturare il tipo che la seguiva, e invece alla fine era stata lei ad essere presa in ostaggio.  
Lentamente, la sua vista si abituò all’oscurità e poté prestare attenzione al posto in cui si trovava: era una stanza ampia, anche se completamente vuota, a parte il letto su cui era adagiata. Per il resto non c’erano altri dettagli che le potessero far capire dove si trovasse: le finestre erano chiuse e la luce che filtrava era troppo poca per poter comprendere persino che ora del giorno fosse. Ripensò all’uomo che l’aveva seguita: probabilmente, si trattava della stessa persona che aveva tentato di rapire Shizuka negli studi, o forse di un suo complice, ma a parte questo non aveva altre informazioni su di lui. Nella mente rivisse la scena più volte: nonostante si fosse allenata con la pistola, anche stavolta era stata catturata con troppa facilità. Davvero non aveva imparato nulla?  
Cercò di chiudere la mente a quei pensieri: non era il momento di essere negativa; adesso doveva pensare a come poter scappare o per lo meno riuscire a rendersi utile, per quel che poteva.  
Cercò di strattonare le corde, ma erano troppo strette e comprese subito non sarebbe mai riuscita ad allentarle. Si chiese se l’avessero perquisita e se avessero già trovato il coltellino che portava con sé, oltre alla pistola: probabilmente, era proprio così; del resto, avevano a che fare con un professionista.  
Ad un tratto, le parve di sentire dei rumori provenire dall’esterno. Smise di dimenarsi e cercò di concentrarsi il più possibile su quello che stava accadendo oltre la parete: c’era qualcuno, fermo davanti alla porta che conduceva a quella stanza. No, erano due persone. Due uomini, a giudicare dalle voci.  
«Si può sapere che diavolo stai facendo? Perché hai rapito la donna? È l’assistente di City Hunter! Di sicuro ci ucciderà!» stava dicendo una delle due. Nonostante la porta fosse chiusa e le voci le giungessero attutite, riuscì a capire ogni parola, forse perché l’uomo era così nervoso che aveva iniziato ad urlare. Si accorse che aveva una voce familiare, che aveva già sentito da qualche parte. Ma dove?  
«Non alzare la voce con me. Non ti preoccupare, è proprio perché quella donna è l’assistente di City Hunter che l’ho catturata. Vedrai che, per salvarla, farà come gli abbiamo detto e ci porterà quello che vogliamo!»  
«Ma hai visto quanto è forte? E poi c’è anche quell’altro tizio spaventoso!»  
«Falcon non agirà di testa sua, fidati».  
«Come fai a saperlo? Non doveva andare così, Kuroyami-san! Io volevo solo-»  
«Lo so e basta. Adesso, smettila di lamentarti: avrai quello che vuoi, sta’ tranquillo» lo fermò Kuroyami tagliente. «Ma quei due sono gli sweeper più famosi del Giappone e ho intenzione di toglierli di mezzo ad ogni costo. Hai capito?»  
«D’a… d’accordo. Ma Shizuka…»  
«Una volta che mi sarò liberato di City Hunter e Falcon, potrai fare quello che ti pare con lei».  
L’altro non rispose: probabilmente aveva capito che non aveva senso ribattere e aveva desistito.  
Dopo pochi secondi, la porta si aprì e uno dei due uomini entrò nella stanza, mentre l’altro rimase sulla soglia. Kaori era terrorizzata, ma posizionò la testa in modo che sembrasse che stesse ancora dormendo, mentre con gli occhi socchiusi studiava le due figure.  
La luce proveniente dall’esterno non era molta, ma li illuminava abbastanza da poter riconoscere nel famigerato Kuroyami l’uomo che li aveva attaccati agli studi, grazie agli abiti che ancora indossava; l’altro, invece, era più mingherlino e probabilmente più giovane, e aveva la parte superiore del volto protetta da una maschera nera che le impediva di capire chi potesse essere.  
Quell’elemento la incuriosì. Perché, pur trovandosi al chiuso, quell’uomo aveva deciso di coprirsi il volto, mentre l’altro ormai se ne infischiava bellamente?  
“Non vuole che si sappia chi è” comprese. E questo significava che sapeva di poter essere riconosciuto e preferiva non rischiare. Avrebbe tanto voluto che dicesse qualcos’altro, qualunque cosa. Se davvero l’aveva visto da qualche parte, di sicuro con un piccolo sforzo sarebbe riuscita a capire di chi potesse trattarsi.  
Tuttavia, i due uomini non profferirono parola: Kuroyami si guardò intorno, come se volesse controllare che non ci fossero problemi e, dopo qualche minuto, uscì dalla stanza.  
«È sicuro che andrà tutto secondo i piani?» chiese finalmente la prima voce.  
«Sta’ tranquillo. Sono un professionista, io»  
«Sì, lo so».  
Kaori non riuscì a sentire altro, perché si allontanarono in fretta. Non aveva importanza: era bastata quella domanda, posta proprio mentre la porta non si era ancora completamente chiusa, a farle capire di chi fosse la famigerata voce e perché avesse avvertito la necessità di non farsi riconoscere.  


  


**  


  


«Kaori-san è stata rapita per colpa mia?!» Falcon, Miki, Ryo, Shizuka e Saeko, giunta pochi minuti prima, erano seduti nel soggiorno di casa Saeba e stavano aggiornando Shizuka sulla telefonata che avevano ricevuto. «Ma è terribile! Dobbiamo fare qualcosa!» balzò in piedi, guardando i presenti uno alla volta aspettando che seguissero il suo esempio; tuttavia, gli altri non si mossero.  
«Calmati, Shizuka. Il rapitore ha già detto dove e a che ora avverrà lo scambio, non ha senso che ci muoviamo prima» cercò di tranquillizzarla Ryo.  
Lei, per tutta risposta, sgranò gli occhi, confusa: come poteva parlare in quel modo? «Non riesco a capirti: come fai ad essere così calmo? E se dovesse succederle qualcosa?»  
«Non le accadrà nulla: il rapitore non trarrà alcun vantaggio nel farle del male, se prima non avrà messo le mani su di te».  
La fredda logica inoppugnabile dell’uomo la sconvolse. «Come puoi esserne così sicuro? Quel pazzo ha tentato di rapirmi agli studi, in mezzo a tutta quella gente!»  
«Lo so perché è così che funziona. Per adesso Kaori gli serve viva e non le torcerà un capello».  
«Ma se…» provò di nuovo, ma Ryo la bloccò prima che potesse dire altro. «Kaori è una professionista e sa perfettamente che la priorità è proteggere la tua vita, Shizuka, anche a discapito della propria. Quindi, smettila di preoccuparti».  
Shizuka, però, non era disposta a lasciar perdere. Come poteva parlare della sua socia in quel modo? Si era fatta l’idea che lei fosse innamorata di lui, ma dubitava che lui provasse un minimo di affetto nei suoi confronti, visto quel che aveva appena detto. «Come puoi dire così? Kaori-san è una donna! Ti importa così poco di lei?»  
Ryo le lanciò una lunga occhiata penetrante che la fece istintivamente indietreggiare, tuttavia non aggiunse altro. Per la frustrazione, la ragazza sbatté un piede sul pavimento con rabbia.  
«Hayato-san, e tu non dici nulla?» chiese allo sweeper, ma anche Umibozu non rispose.  
«Siete dei mostri, ecco cosa siete!» urlò inviperita e uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta con violenza.  
Rimasero in silenzio finché non sentirono i passi di Shizuka allontanarsi verso la sua stanza. Solo allora, Ryo rivolse la sua attenzione alla poliziotta che non aveva aperto bocca dacché era entrata.  
Saeko scosse la testa: «Purtroppo il coltello che avete recuperato non era un modello particolare e non c’erano impronte sul manico, quindi non abbiamo potuto scoprire nulla sull’identità del rapitore».  
«Lo immaginavo. E sulle coordinate che ti ho mandato?»  
Gli occhi della donna brillarono. «Avevi ragione: si tratta di una villetta fuori città, ben nascosta nel verde. Il tipico posto in cui qualcuno tende a nascondersi oppure dove si può tenere qualcuno senza che nessuno lo noti».  
«Non riesco a capire, quindi sai dov’è Kaori?» intervenne a quel punto Miki.  
«Più o meno. Grazie alla ricetrasmittente che ha sempre addosso mi ci è voluto poco per scoprirlo».  
«Allora Shizuka ha ragione, perché non andiamo a salvarla adesso? Di sicuro li coglieremmo di sorpresa!»  
«Perché ci sono ancora troppi punti oscuri in questa storia».  
«Non capisco» ammise.  
«Sono del parere che il tizio che l’ha rapita e che ha cercato di catturare Shizuka agli studi sia stato semplicemente assoldato da un’altra persona» spiegò.  
«Eh?»  
«Riflettici: abbiamo potuto appurare che è un vero professionista. Se avesse voluto ucciderla, l’avrebbe già fatto. La stessa Shizuka ci ha spiegato che non conosce nessuno che potrebbe volerle fare del male e io dubito che un killer professionista si diverta a giocare con una ragazza in questo modo. Per questo, presumo che ci sia un’altra persona dietro tutto questo».  
«E immagino che tu abbia capito chi sia questo famigerato mandante, ma non vuoi dirglielo perché potrebbe essere qualcuno che lei conosce, giusto?»  
Ryo scosse la testa. «No, questo particolare continua a sfuggirmi. Però, sì, sono convinto che si tratta di qualcuno che Shizuka conosce. Perciò, finché non avremo qualche informazione in più, preferisco attenermi alle sue richieste».  
«Magari si tratta proprio dell’uomo che Kaori ha visto agli studi, quel Kudo di cui mi hai parlato» si chiese Umibozu meditabondo. «Potrebbe avere creato della confusione proprio per permettere al nostro uomo di eludere i controlli».  
«O forse il nostro uomo ha semplicemente colto quel momento per poter entrare» propose invece Saeko. «Ho fatto dei controlli e, a parte essere un fan sfegatato di Shizuka, non è venuto fuori niente di interessante, anche se questo non lo esclude a priori. Ma, per quanto ne sappiamo, potrebbe non c’entrare niente e l’ha fatto entrare qualcun altro».  
«In sintesi, non abbiamo nulla su questa fantomatica seconda persona» concluse Ryo.  
I presenti annuirono e Miki improvvisamente si alzò «Vado a vedere come sta Shizuka».  
«Lasciala perdere, vedrai che si calmerà», cercò di farla desistere Umibozu, ma lei gli lanciò un’occhiata in tralice.  
«Lei non fa parte di questo mondo, Falcon, è ovvio che non capisca cosa stia succedendo. Mi è sembrata abbastanza sconvolta da poter fare qualche sciocchezza».  
«Suppongo che tu non le abbia detto ancora nulla» commentò Ryo appena Miki chiuse la porta dietro di sé, ma il grugnito di Falcon gli fece comprendere che non era il caso di porre ulteriori domande.  
Ryo stava per fargli una delle sue solite battute poco carine, ma il telefono squillò proprio in quel momento e tutta la sua attenzione fu per la chiamata in arrivo.  
Non era il rapitore, ma uno degli uomini di Saeko che cercavano il commissario.  
La conversazione non durò molto ma, quando la poliziotta alzò lo sguardo verso di loro, aveva un’espressione che non prometteva certo buone notizie.  
«Ho come l’impressione che non stai per dirmi che hai intenzione di pagarmi dieci mokkori in una volta sola» commentò sarcastico Ryo.  
La donna non sorrise nemmeno. «Mi hanno appena informato che ultimamente nella zona che abbiamo circoscritto grazie alle tue coordinate è stato avvistato un uomo che teniamo d’occhio da un po’. Si chiama Kuroyami».  
«Kuroyami….» Ryo parte impensierirsi tutto ad un tratto e gli altri due si fecero più attenti: forse gli era tornato in mente qualcosa che potesse fare luce sulla vicenda.  
«Lo conosci, Ryo?»  
«Mai sentito nominare!»  
Saeko avrebbe voluto strozzarlo: se non lo avesse conosciuto bene, si sarebbe chiesto se fosse davvero preoccupato per le sorti di Kaori. Poteva comprendere molto bene la reazione della povera Shizuka.  
«Invece a me non suona nuovo» intervenne invece Umibozu. «Ma non so dove l’abbia sentito».  
«In realtà anche noi non abbiamo molte informazioni in proposito: sembra che sia apparso sulla scena relativamente da poco tempo e che sia vissuto all’estero fino a qualche anno fa. Pare che sia un esperto di trappole».  
«Tsè!» fu l’unico commento di Umibozu, che si sentì immancabilmente chiamato in causa.  
«Uhm, ora che ci penso, quando ero appena arrivato in America, sentii di un killer che si faceva chiamare Black Shadow ed era specializzato nell’uso di trappole. Potrebbe essere la stessa persona, visto il nome.* Però non so molto di lui, perché non ho avuto mai modo di incontrarlo: pare che fosse già caduto in disgrazia, all’epoca. Correva voce che fosse stato ucciso, ma probabilmente si era solo nascosto per qualche tempo per poter riprendere l’attività da qualche altra parte. Qui in Giappone, per esempio».  
«Sicuramente vorrà farsi di nuovo un nome e avrà accettato l’incarico che gli veniva offerto dal tizio. Non gli sarà parso vero di potersi scontrare contro noi due».  
Ma Ryo non era molto convinto. «Tu credi? Io invece ho un’altra idea»  
Tuttavia non aggiunse altro, perso nei propri pensieri.

 

Miki bussò più volte prima di aprire la porta della stanza di Shizuka, ma alla fine decise di abbandonare ogni scrupolo e di entrare lo stesso. La trovò seduta sulla punta del letto, immobile; probabilmente, non l’aveva neanche sentita entrare, perché non si mosse da quella posizione finché non si accomodò accanto a lei.  
«Anche tu sei venuta dirmi di non preoccuparmi?» domandò lei senza guardarla.  
Miki scosse la testa. «Al contrario. Sono qui per dirti che ti capisco. E che, se dipendesse da me, sarei già corsa a salvare Kaori-san».  
«E allora perché non hai detto nulla? Kaori non è anche una tua amica?»  
«Certo. Ma ho fiducia in Saeba-san e Falcon: loro sanno quello che stanno facendo».  
«Davvero?» la ragazza non pareva molto persuasa e Miki riusciva a comprendere bene cosa stesse pensando.  
«Vedi, anche se non lo dà a vedere, Saeba-san è molto preoccupato per Kaori».  
«E allora come può restare seduto senza far nulla? Se una persona a me cara fosse in pericolo, farei di tutto per aiutarla. Anche Hayato-san… è così diverso dall’uomo che ho conosciuto tanti anni fa: quella volta rischiò addirittura di essere catturato dalla polizia per salvare me e mio padre da quel pazzo che ce l’aveva con noi. Invece prima…».  
Miki le sorrise e la fece voltare verso di lei. Quella era la donna per cui il suo matrimonio con Falcon era in crisi, ma non riusciva a odiarla o a provare antipatia per lei. Perché anche lei aveva compreso e amato le qualità di Falcon che le avevano fatto battere il cuore fin da quando aveva otto anni.  
«È normale per te pensarla in questo modo, anzi sarebbe strano se non lo fosse. Ma nel nostro mondo non funziona così. Per noi, un piccolo errore di valutazione, una distrazione qualsiasi può costarti la vita. Lasciarsi guidare solo dai sentimenti è lo sbaglio più grande che si possa commettere. È questo che fa la differenza tra un professionista e uno che non lo è. E loro lo sono. Si sono assunti il compito di proteggerti, e lo faranno. Ma salveranno Kaori, vedrai».  
Shizuka la fissò. «Ne parli come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo».  
«Beh, diciamo che sono abituata: non è la prima volta che accade una cosa del genere».  
Shizuka non ebbe modo di chiedere ulteriori delucidazioni, perché la porta si aprì e Saeko si unì a loro. «Ryo e Umibozu hanno detto di prepararvi. Vi aspettano giù, nel garage».  
Le due donne si guardarono: finalmente era arrivato il momento di agire.  


  


**  


  


Nel buio in cui si trovava, Kaori non riuscì a comprendere quanto tempo fosse passato dal momento in cui era stata portata in quel posto. Si era appisolata varie volte - forse la sostanza che avevano usato per tramortirla aveva avuto un effetto più lungo di quel che aveva pensato inizialmente - ma quando il suo rapitore la prese in malo modo e se la caricò sulla spalla, era vigile e pronta alla lotta.  
«Lasciami andare, maledetto!» gli urlò cercando di divincolarsi, ma la forza dell’uomo era nettamente superiore alla sua e con un paio di movimenti riuscì a impedirle ulteriori resistenze.  
«Accidenti, quanto casino fai! Se non stai un po’ ferma, ti faccio dormire un altro po’, hai capito?»  
Kaori a quella minaccia si immobilizzò subito: doveva rimanere sveglia se voleva scoprire qualcosa di più su quella storia ed essere d’aiuto a Ryo e agli altri.  
Kuroyami la portò fuori da quella che, da quel poco che era riuscita a vedere, sembrava una baita nel bosco come quella di Falcon, e la caricò su un furgoncino che si trovava sul retro dell’abitazione, scaraventandola all’interno senza tanti complimenti.  
«Ehi, che modi!» si lamentò, ma nessuno le diede retta.  
Il mezzo partì dopo poco. Non aveva idea di dove la stessero conducendo, perché anche lì dentro era buio pesto. Il camion procedette su una strada di campagna, piena di curve e dossi che la sballottavano da una parte all’altra dell’abitacolo. Non potendo aggrapparsi a niente, Kaori smise di far resistenza, pregando solo di non rompersi qualche osso.  
Dopo una ventina di minuti - anche se a lei parvero molti di più - le curve lasciarono il posto a una strada diritta che le fece tirare un sospiro di sollievo; anche il manto stradale sembrava molto più compatto, a giudicare dalla mancanza di altri scossoni, perciò comprese che erano rientrati in città. Non in centro, però: il furgoncino procedeva sicuro, senza rallentare o fermarsi, segno che comunque la strada che stavano attraversando era libera dal traffico.  
Quando finalmente il motore si fermò e qualcuno venne ad aprire il portellone per tirarla malamente fuori, l’aria salmastra del mare che le riempì le narici e il suono prolungato di una nave che chiamava a sé gli ultimi passeggeri le fecero capire dove si trovasse, ancora prima che i suoi occhi si abituassero alla nuova situazione: era in una zona del porto ormai in disuso, dove c’erano decine e decine di costruzioni abbandonate in attesa di essere rare al suolo.  
Kuroyami la prese ancora una volta sulle spalle e la portò all’interno di una delle strutture.  
«Resta con lei finché non ti do il segnale» fu l’unica cosa che disse all’altro uomo.  
«Dove vuoi che se ne vada così legata?» commentò quello per la prima volta e, dal suo tono, Kaori si rese conto che era spaventato anche più di lei. La scoperta le fece tirare un sospiro di sollievo: evidentemente, anche a lui quella situazione non doveva piacere per niente e, se avesse giocato bene le proprie carte, avrebbe potuto sfruttare la sua paura a proprio vantaggio.  
«Tu fa’ come ti dico e attieniti al piano» fu la risposta di Kuroyami allontanandosi.  
Kaori attese di non sentire più i passi del killer e portò tutta la propria attenzione sull’uomo che era rimasto con lei: sentiva la sua ansia crescere di minuto in minuto, anche se cercava di calmarsi misurando a grandi passi il posto in cui si trovavano.  
«Anno-san?» provò a chiamarlo lei, facendosi coraggio. Dalla sua reazione sarebbe dipesa la sua vita.  
L’uomo si fermò all’improvviso e un silenzio surreale li avvolse.  
«Anno-san?» riprovò.  
«Che stai dicendo? Mi hai scambiato per un’altra persona!» ribatté lui, cercando di mantenere il tono distaccato e riprendendo a camminare, ma era chiaro che fosse terrorizzato dal fatto di essere stato riconosciuto.  
«Anno-san, la prego».  
«Ti sbagli, io non conosco nessun Anno!» la sua voce stavolta era più alta e più sicura.  
Kaori decise di desistere e di tentare un’altra tattica. Non aveva idea se l’uomo nascondesse addosso un’arma, per questo sarebbe stato meglio per lei evitare di farlo innervosire. Per questo motivo, rimase per qualche minuto in silenzio, sperando che si calmasse.  
«Lei è innamorato di Shizuka, non è vero?» domandò a bruciapelo dopo un po’ di tempo.  
Anche questa volta Anno si fermò. «Chi te l’ha detto?» le domandò. Stavolta, non c’era ostilità nelle sue parole, ma solo una sincera curiosità.  
«Me ne sono resa conto durante la registrazione della scena d’amore. All’inizio pensavo che dipendesse solo dalle sue indiscutibili abilità di attore, ma non ne sono più così sicura. C’era troppo affetto nel suo sguardo, per essere solo una finzione».  
«Ti devo fare i miei complimenti. Sei l’unica che si è accorta di quello che provo per Shizuka. Si vede che sei l’assistente di City Hunter».  
Non era molto sicura che l’intuizione che aveva avuto dipendesse da quello; semplicemente, era anche lei una persona che aveva sofferto e soffriva ancora per amore, ed è più facile riconoscere gli stessi sentimenti negli occhi degli altri.  
«Se la ama, perché le sta facendo questo?»  
Ci fu ancora un attimo di silenzio e Kaori temette di aver fatto la domanda sbagliata e aver perso quel lieve collegamento che c’era stato tra loro.  
«Non volevo arrivare a tanto» ammise lui, dandole le spalle. «Ho cercato di corteggiarla come qualsiasi uomo farebbe con una donna, ma ogni volta che ero in sua compagnia non faceva altro che parlare dell’eroe che l’aveva salvata e di quanto lo amasse, e continuava a ripetere che aveva scelto di partecipare a quel film proprio perché sperava che lui tornasse da lei».  
Di sicuro stava parlando di Umibozu, comprese.  
«Era un’ossessione, per lei. Così ho pensato che potevo diventare io, il suo nuovo cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura».  
Kaori non riusciva a credere alle proprie orecchie. «Quindi ha assunto quel Kuroyami perché prima la spaventasse e poi tentasse di rapirla, cosicché lei potesse salvarla…. proprio come fece quell’uomo tanti anni fa?»  
Anno non rispose, ma era chiaro che aveva indovinato. Era per questo che Kuroyami si era introdotto negli studi nonostante ci fossero tutte quelle persone, faceva tutto parte della loro messinscena: Kuroyami avrebbe fatto finta di rapire Shizuka e lui sarebbe intervenuto per salvarla. Però lei e Ryo si erano mossi prima e avevano rovinato il loro piano.  
«Ma si rende conto di quello che ha fatto? Quello è un sicario professionista!»  
«Certo che lo so! Però non sapevo che altro fare! Sarebbe andato tutto bene se voi due non vi foste messi in mezzo! Adesso lui non pensa ad altro che a far fuori City Hunter e Falcon! Ha riempito questo posto di trappole che scatteranno appena quei due metteranno piede qui dentro».  
Kaori avrebbe voluto urlare di frustrazione, prendere a pugni l’attore e dirgli che era un emerito cretino, che per colpa sua adesso non erano solo lei, Ryo e Umibozu ad essere in pericolo, ma anche lui stesso e Shizuka, perché dubitava che uno di tal fatta si sarebbe accontento solo dei soldi, ma di sicuro avrebbe voluto liberarsi di tutti i testimoni.  
Ma non lo fece. Perché, in fondo, lei non si era comportata in modo molto diverso da lui. Certo, non aveva assunto killer professionisti per i propri scopi ma, per colpa della propria gelosia, non aveva forse rischiato che Shizuka venisse rapita? Certo, adesso era a conoscenza del fatto che la ragazza non avrebbe corso nessun pericolo, ma allora non avrebbe potuto saperlo. Come poteva accusare Anno di qualcosa, quando anche lei aveva agito nel proprio interesse, senza pensare alle conseguenze?  
Tuttavia, quello non era il momento di biasimare se stessa: doveva liberarsi e avvisare Ryo e gli altri prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
«Anno-san, la prego, mi liberi, devo avvisare Ryo!»  
«Non posso farlo, ormai è troppo tardi: non appena City Hunter e Falcon entreranno nel magazzino, Kuroyami porterà via Shizuka, in un posto in cui io potrò andare a liberarla. Se dovessi aiutarti, lui saprebbe che sono stato io e ucciderebbe anche me e Shizuka».  
«Ma non capisce? Lui vuole solo uccidere Ryo e Falcon, non gli importa un accidenti di salvare Shizuka! E dopo che l’avrà uccisa, toccherà a lei!»  
«Io non-»  
«Anno-san! Se la ama davvero, non può permettere che Shizuka rischi la vita in questo modo!» urlò con tutta la rabbia e l’impotenza che avvertiva in quel momento.  
Nel silenzio che seguì le sue parole, Kaori sentì il rombo di un motore che si fermava a poca distanza dal luogo in cui si trovava. Non aveva dubbi che si trattasse della jeep di Umibozu. Lui e Ryo erano arrivati e lei non poteva far nulla per aiutarli.

 

 

* Kuroyami è, appunto, la traduzione giapponese di Black Shadow (letteralmente: ombra nera).

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autrice  
> Sì, lo so cosa state pensando. Un tizio con un soprannome simile, che è anche un esperto di trappole: un personaggio del genere esiste in _City Hunter_ , precisamente nei capitoli 153-157, quelli dedicati al nonno. Ammetto che me ne ero completamente dimenticata e per un attimo, quando ci ho fatto caso, ho pensato di cambiare qualcosa; tuttavia, alla fine, ho deciso di non intervenire: innanzi tutto perché, diciamocelo, personaggi simili non sono di certo rari in questo manga (ricordate Silver Fox?) e poi perché, alla fin fine, le storie sono comunque piuttosto diverse, quindi, perché complicarmi ulteriormente la vita? Mi auguro comunque che questo dettaglio ispirato (senza volerlo) al manga possa piacervi lo stesso.


	7. L'amore non è bello se non è esplosivo

**L’amore non è bello se non è esplosivo**   
**Ovvero**   
**Regola n. 7: Scaricare lo stress è importante**   


«Voi restate qui» ordinò Falcon alle due ragazze sedute sul retro, preparandosi a scendere dalla jeep: Ryo era già a terra e guardava attentamente l’edificio, quasi che le pareti potessero parlargli e rivelargli i pericoli che nascondevano. Shizuka stava per replicare qualcosa, ma Miki fu più lesta e la bloccò. «Non ti preoccupare, penso io a lei».  
Falcon annuì e si apprestò a raggiungere Ryo.  
«Falcon?» lo chiamò ancora una volta Miki.  
L’uomo si voltò impercettibilmente.  
«Noi due non abbiamo ancora finito di parlare. Vedi di tornare presto», gli ordinò.  
Falcon non la degnò neanche di una risposta, ma le rivolse un grugnito; Miki sorrise, recependo il messaggio.  
«Dovresti parlare con Miki invece di venire a importunare me», lo prese in giro Ryo appena lo raggiunse.  
«Tsè! Non lascerò che tu ti prenda tutta la gloria per aver fatto fuori quel bellimbusto! Kuroyuami è mio, ricordatelo!»  
«Vuoi prenderti tutto il merito, così Shizuka sarà ancora più innamorata di te, confessa! Beh, meglio, così potrò avere Miki-chan tutta per me se ci lasci le penne!»  
«Vorrei proprio vedere!»  
Il loro battibeccare li portò proprio davanti all’entrata della struttura. Si guardarono intorno: a parte il suono delle onde non si udiva nessun rumore.  
«Se entriamo, scatterà la trappola» constatò Umibozu.  
«Se non entriamo, non metteremo mai fine a questa faccenda» replicò l’altro e mise una mano sulla maniglia.  
La porta si aprì con un cigolio inquietante. Si ritrovarono in un ambiente grande e completamente spoglio - fatta eccezione per alcune casse buttate qua e là - da cui partivano diversi spazi più piccoli lungo le pareti: probabilmente, quella era stata una reception o la hall di un albergo, da cui era stato portato via tutto ed erano rimasti solo i muri perimetrali e qualche porta che penzolava sui cardini; in fondo, sulla destra e sulla sinistra, c’erano delle scale che portavano ai piani superiori. Di sicuro, Kaori era prigioniera lassù.  
I due sweeper avanzarono con circospezione: chiunque li stesse attendendo, non aveva ancora dato segno della propria presenza.  
«City Hunter e Falcon, è un onore per me ricevervi!» esclamò all’improvviso una voce dal nulla. I due si guardarono intorno, ma non riuscirono a comprendere da dove provenisse, perché l’eco era troppo forte e la voce rimbombava sulle pareti.  
«Sappiamo chi sei, Kuroyami, quindi è inutile che ti nascondi. Dimmi subito dove si trova Kaori, sono stato chiaro?»  
L’uomo, per nulla intimidito dal tono di Ryo, scoppiò a ridere. «Calma, calma, City Hunter. La tua amichetta è qui dentro, in uno dei vecchi uffici del piano superiore. Devo avvisarti, però, che è una costruzione piuttosto malandata e basterebbe davvero pochissimo per farla venire completamente giù. Ce la farai a trovarla prima?»  
«Maledizione! Umibozu, io prendo la scala di destra, tu va’ a sinistra!»  
«Tsè! Non ti permetto di decidere per me!»  
I due uomini si guardarono un’ultima volta e iniziarono la loro corsa. Dopo qualche passo, però, Ryo sentì uno strano rumore sotto la propria scarpa e dall’alto qualcosa si staccò dal soffitto per piombare sopra la sua testa.

 

La prima esplosione raggiunse Kaori pochi minuti dopo che Anno, ignorando le sue parole, era uscito dalla stanza e l’aveva chiusa dentro. Lei aveva cercato di raggiungerlo prima che serrasse la porta alle proprie spalle, ma i suoi movimenti erano stati troppo lenti e non ce l’aveva fatta.  
Guardò verso l’alto: il palazzo doveva essere molto malridotto, perché era bastato quel colpo a provocare la caduta di alcuni calcinacci. Cosa sarebbe successo se ce ne fossero state altre? Quasi di sicuro l’edificio sarebbe crollato e loro sarebbero morti sotto le macerie. Doveva cercare di uscire da lì e raggiungere Ryo prima che fosse troppo tardi per tutti loro. Ma come?  
Come prima cosa doveva slegare le mani: quando l’avevano portata via dal loro rifugio, Kuroyami gliele aveva legate dietro le spalle e questo le rendeva i movimenti ancora più scomodi. Come aveva sospettato fin dall’inizio, non aveva più con sé il coltellino che portava per i casi d’emergenza. Anche la pistola ormai era andata e da quando aveva deciso di seguire la strategia di Miki non aveva neanche il martello con sé. Come accidenti poteva uscire da quella situazione?  
Si guardò intorno sfiduciata: nella camera non era rimasto praticamente nulla che potesse esserle d’aiuto. Dalla finestra ormai senza vetri entravano solo l’aria fredda della notte e la flebile luce del porto in lontananza, unica fonte di illuminazione di quella stanza. Se il soffitto fosse crollato, avrebbe potuto provare a buttarsi da lì, però dubitava che sarebbe riuscita a uscirne viva integra. Ma era comunque l’unica via di uscita che aveva.  
Il cuore iniziò a batterle all’impazzata. Forse aveva ancora un’alternativa. Si rimise in piedi e si avvicinò alla finestra: nonostante non vedesse quasi nulla, notò che, benché non ci fossero vetri che potesse adoperare per tagliare le corde, c’era ancora l’avvolgitore delle tapparelle, anch’esse ormai rotte. Avvicinò le mani legate all’oggetto e cominciò a sfregare. Non sapeva se la sua idea avrebbe funzionato, ma non aveva altra scelta. Un nuovo boato la fece sobbalzare e gettare un grido: a causa del movimento che aveva involontariamente effettuato si era tagliata e la ferita aveva iniziato a bruciarle. Strinse i denti e continuò quello che stava facendo: se si era fatta male, voleva dire che anche le corde alla fine avrebbero ceduto.  
E finalmente, alla quinta esplosione, quando un nuovo calcinaccio più grande dei precedenti cadde proprio a pochi centimetri dai suoi piedi, avvertì che le sue mani erano libere dalle corde. Si tastò i polsi per recuperare l’uso degli arti addormentati a causa della posizione che avevano mantenuto per molto tempo e diede un’occhiata al taglio che si era procurata: non sembrava grave, anche se il sangue continuava a fuoriuscire. Ma non aveva importanza, in quel momento.  
Corse verso la porta e strattonò con forza la maniglia, ma si accorse con suo sommo orrore che qualcosa la bloccava dall’esterno. Come avrebbe fatto ad uscire?  
L’ennesima esplosione fece cadere una parte consistente del soffitto e con esso alcuni tubi che precipitarono al suolo con un tonfo. Kaori si strinse alla porta per non farsi colpire e cercò di non farsi prendere dal panico: se le esplosioni proseguivano, significava che Ryo era vivo, no? Doveva continuare anche lei a sperare e a lottare. Se solo avesse avuto il suo martello, avrebbe potuto buttare giù quella porta, e qualsiasi cosa la bloccasse, senza difficoltà.  
"Un momento. Ma io il martello ce l’ho!” comprese alla fine.  
I tubi che erano appena caduti dall’alto. Forse facevano parte delle tubature di qualche bagno, forse erano per il gas, non importava; ciò che contava è che erano lì ed erano di metallo.  
Provò a prendere quello che le sembrò più adatto a quel compito e si rese conto che pesava più di quanto avesse pensato in un primo momento, e il taglio sul polso non le fu d’aiuto. Tuttavia, non si demoralizzò: del resto, era in grado di sollevare martelli molto più pesanti. Bastava solo trovare dentro di sé la rabbia necessaria per riuscirci. E lei, per fortuna, ce ne aveva tanta, verso una persona in particolare.  
Perché, se non fosse stato per Ryo, non si sarebbero mai trovati in quella situazione. Se non fosse stato così fissato con il mokkori, se dopo il matrimonio di Miki e Falcon avesse iniziato a comportarsi più come una persona innamorata di lei e meno da depravato, Miki non avrebbe avuto bisogno di darle quei maledetti consigli che si erano rivelati più pericolosi di mille martelli. Era colpa sua se aveva quasi causato il rapimento di Shizuka, quella mattina. Era colpa sua se poi, sconvolta, se ne era andata a zonzo per la città ed era stata presa in ostaggio. Ed era quindi colpa sua se si trovavano in quel palazzo che rischiava di crollare da un momento all’altro.  
«Maledetto cretino, è tutta colpa tua!» urlò contro la porta prendendo il tubo con ambedue le mani e colpendola con violenza. Si avvertì un tonfo fortissimo, però i cardini non cedettero di un millimetro.  
Ma neanche lei aveva intenzione di tirarsi indietro. Ripensò a quante volte in quei giorni avrebbe voluto appendere il proprio socio fuori dalla finestra avvolto nel futon o spiaccicarlo al suolo con il martello e a quanto si era dovuta trattenere per seguire i consigli di Miki.  
«Brutto deficiente!» urlò mollando un altro corpo. «Ma non potevo innamorarmi di una persona normale?» Ancora una volta, il metallo si abbatté sulla porta. «E invece no, proprio di un cretino fissato con il mokkori!» I cardini avevano finalmente iniziato a cedere, ma Kaori era troppo concentrata sul proprio sfogo e non se ne accorse nemmeno. «Come diavolo faceva mio fratello a lavorare con te, maledetto? Come faceva a considerarti una persona speciale?»  
Ormai la porta era quasi completamente divelta e Kaori era ben intenzionata a proseguire nella propria opera di distruzione, così si preparò a lanciare un nuovo colpo.  
«Kaori, sei lì?»  
«Ryo?» Il sollievo che provò sentendo la voce dell’uomo dall’altra parte fu così forte che quasi scoppiò in lacrime. Era vivo ed era lì per lei. «Sì, sono qui!» rispose trattenendo un singhiozzo.  
«Fatti indietro».  
Grazie a un paio di colpi di pistola, i cardini collassarono definitivamente e Ryo la raggiunse affannato.  
«Stai bene? Ho sentito…» ma le parole gli morirono in gola, quando notò cosa stringeva ancora in mano. Kaori lasciò andare la propria arma di fortuna e si toccò la testa, imbarazzata. «Beh, non avevo molto a disposizione, e così…»  
«Se non altro sei riuscita ad attirare la mia attenzione: in questo posto ci sono un sacco di stanze e corridoi!» le sorrise; poi, notando il sangue che le colava lungo il braccio, la sua espressione si fece preoccupata.  
«Che hai fatto al polso?» le domandò avvicinandosi per vedere cosa le fosse successo.  
«Nulla», Kaori si allontanò cercando di nascondere la ferita. «un semplice graffio, non è niente».  
Ma Ryo non volle sentire ragioni e con delicatezza, ma con fermezza, la prese per un braccio per controllare di persona.  
«Sei sempre la solita» commentò, constatando con sollievo che non era un taglio molto profondo, ed estrasse dalla tasca un fazzoletto per legarlo stretto intorno alla parte lesa. Kaori lo lasciò fare, il cuore che le batteva a mille. Per un attimo, quasi dimenticò dove si trovavano e i pericoli che stavano correndo; tuttavia, l’eco di un colpo di pistola la riportò bruscamente alla realtà.  
«Andiamo adesso, Umibozu sta ancora combattendo» le disse infatti Ryo.  
«Aspetta! Dov’è Shizuka? Kuroyami non è da solo!»  
«Lo so, ma sta’ tranquilla, è con Miki: se qualcuno vorrà farle del male, ci penserà lei a difenderla».  
«No, le cose non stanno così!»  
Ryo sgranò gli occhi. «Come?»  
Un nuovo, fortissimo boato attirò nuovamente la loro attenzione. «Non ha importanza, ne parliamo dopo!» ordinò e la trascinò fuori di lì.

 

Il terzo piano era già pieno di macerie quando Falcon riuscì ad arrivarci.  
«Accidenti a quel cretino, ma vuole far morire anche me?» commentò all’indirizzo del collega.  
Si guardò intorno imbracciando il suo bazooka: l’edificio era composto da quattro piani, ma dubitava che l’uomo li avrebbe aspettati all’ultimo: le trappole che aveva posizionato lungo il percorso stavano lesionando la costruzione fin nelle fondamenta, perciò era logico che decidesse di appostarsi in un punto che gli permettesse un’agile via di fuga e al contempo di tenere in qualche modo sotto controllo i loro movimenti; dedusse quindi che potesse trovarsi proprio lì.  
E aveva ragione.  
Fece solo pochi passi quando avvertì una presenza nemica pochi metri più avanti.  
«Esci fuori, Kuroyami. So che sei qui».  
L’uomo scoppiò a ridere, ma fece quel che gli era stato chiesto. «Proprio quel che mi aspettavo dal grande Falcon. Gira voce che hai perso la vista, ma le tue capacità sono sempre eccellenti, per fortuna. Non ci sarebbe stato gusto a far fuori uno che non ci vede!»  
«Staremo a vedere!»  
«Davvero?» lo schermì e con un balzo si nascose alla vista dell’ex-mercenario. «Allora, prova a prendermi!» Umibozu non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si lanciò al suo inseguimento.  
I corridoi sembravano tutti dannatamente uguali, tanto che, dopo un paio di giri a vuoto, perse la cognizione dello spazio; del suo avversario, poi, non c’era traccia, ma l’istinto gli diceva che era lì da qualche parte. Solo che aveva nascosto la propria presenza.  
Si fermò un attimo in una delle stanze vuote a riordinare le idee: a differenza dei piani sottostanti non c’erano trappole, o almeno non ne aveva ancora trovate. Per quale motivo? Aveva paura di caderci dentro anche lui e per questo non le aveva piazzate? Oppure c’era dell’altro? Provò ad arrischiarsi lungo un altro corridoio, ma anche qui non c’era nessuno. Dove diavolo era finito? Era tutto troppo tranquillo.  
Svoltò ancora un altro angolo e questa volta si ritrovò in un vicolo cieco.  
Fu allora che comprese.  
«Finalmente ci sei arrivato Falcon. Ma ormai è troppo tardi!»  
Kuroyami sparò. La sua intenzione, però, non era quella di colpire Umibozu, ma un punto imprecisato alle sue spalle. Tuttavia, il suo orecchio ben allenato sentì qualcosa scattare appena il proiettile colpì l’oggetto che si trovava dietro di lui e capì subito che non avrebbe fatto in tempo ad evitare il colpo.  
C’era solo un modo per cavarsela, ma non era certo che ce l’avrebbe fatta.  
«Tsè! Col cavolo che lascio Miki vedova così presto!» si disse, prima di voltarsi verso l’esplosione imminente e far partire il colpo del bazooka.

 

Erano passati solo pochi minuti dacché Ryo e Falcon erano entrati nella costruzione e un boato assordante attirò immediatamente l’attenzione di Miki e Shizuka. L’attrice gettò un urlo e si precipitò fuori dall’abitacolo in preda al panico. «Saeba! Hayato-san!»  
Miki la raggiunse al volo prima che la donna si precipitasse a rotta di collo nella struttura, mettendo in pericolo anche la propria vita.  
«Sta’ ferma! Se entri lì sarai solo d’intralcio!»  
Ma la ragazza non ne voleva sapere e si divincolava con violenza: «Lasciami andare, Miki-san! Non posso lasciare che succeda loro qualcosa per colpa mia!»  
«Te l’ho già detto prima: sono professionisti, ce la faranno». Una nuova esplosione squarciò l’aria e l’onda d’urto fu così forte che i vetri delle poche finestre ancora integre andarono in mille pezzi. «Senti questi boati? Significa che stanno ancora combattendo. Abbi fiducia in loro!»  
Shizuka finalmente smise di fare resistenza e si accasciò sulle ginocchia, in lacrime. «Non capisco. Come fai?»  
Miki la guardò senza capire. «A cosa ti riferisci?»  
«A stare qui, sapendo che l’uomo che ami è lì dentro e rischia la vita. Non hai paura che non torni più? Come fai a resistere?»  
Miki chiuse gli occhi e strinse i pugni. Certo che aveva paura. Costantemente paura. Era talmente abituata a provare quel sentimento ogni giorno, dacché lo conosceva, che ormai non ci faceva quasi più caso. Per lei era una sensazione costante, che non l’abbandonava mai. E ogni volta che l’avvertiva era grata che fosse sempre lì, a farle compagnia. Perché, se un giorno non l’avesse più provata, avrebbe voluto dire che i suoi peggiori incubi si erano avverati e che Falcon non sarebbe più tornato da lei. E la paura di perderlo era _nulla_ al confronto a quanto avrebbe sofferto se una simile eventualità si fosse verificata. Ma per quanto potesse far male, non le importava: nel momento in cui l’aveva cercato e gli aveva chiesto di rimanere al suo fianco, aveva messo in conto anche quello. E le andava bene così.  
«No. Perché ho completa fiducia in Falcon e so che tornerà sempre da me» rispose sicura.  
Shizuka si voltò verso di lei. Dove trovava tutta quella forza? Lei non ce l’avrebbero mai fatta.  
Le due donne rimasero una accanto all’altra, mentre le esplosioni si susseguivano una dietro l’altra a ritmi serratissimi. Miki mise la mano destra sulla spalla di Shizuka, più per fare coraggio a se stessa che alla ragazza. Andava tutto bene, si disse. Saeba e Falcon avevano vissuto un sacco di quelle esperienze ed erano tornai sempre indietro sani e salvi, e quel giorno non avrebbe fatto eccezione.  
Ad un certo punto l’aria intorno a loro cambiò e Miki si voltò di scatto; Shizuka la fissò, spaventata da quella reazione improvvisa. «Che succede?»  
La donna non le rispose, mentre si guardava attorno con circospezione. Anche i suoi movimenti erano cambiati: era tesa, mentre si parava di fronte a lei ed estraeva la pistola per proteggerla. Shizuka non vedeva nulla ma avvertiva l’atmosfera farsi sempre più elettrica. Poi, mentre una nuova deflagrazione faceva cadere una parte della costruzione alle loro spalle, un’ombra si fece avanti e si parò di fronte a loro.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice**  
>  Oddio. Penso che sia la prima volta che descrivo una sottospecie di scena d’azione, e mi auguro di non aver fatto troppo pena: nella mia testa era molto chiara e spero di averla resa comprensibile anche sulla carta. La parte che vede protagonista Kaori, invece, non l’avevo pianificata così, ma lei riesce sempre a cavarsela egregiamente. E io la adoro per questo! <3


	8. Ricominciare a vivere

**Ricominciare a vivere**   
**Ovvero**   
**Regola n. 8: Ascolta il tuo cuore e tutto andrà per il meglio**

«Daisuke-san?»  
Miki portò la sua attenzione su Shizuka. «Intendi proprio Daisuke Anno, l’attore? Che diavolo ci fa qui?» chiese.  
«Sono qui per aiutarti, Shizuka!» esclamò lui avvicinandosi alle due ma guardando principalmente Shizuka. Miki, però, non si fidava e si posizionò meglio davanti all’attrice.  
«Come faceva a sapere che eravamo qui?» domandò.  
Lui si fermò, impaurito dallo sguardo truce della donna e dall’arma che lei gli puntava contro.  
«Io… vi ho seguiti. Stamattina qualcuno ha cercato di rapirti e io mi sono preoccupato per te. Shizuka, ti prego, vieni via con me, qui non è per niente sicuro!»  
Come a dare forza alle parole dell’uomo, una nuova esplosione, più forte delle precedenti, squarciò l’aria. La detonazione era stata così violenta che molte parti della costruzione iniziarono inesorabilmente a crollare. Miki e Shizuka videro con orrore la porta che dava accesso all’edificio collassare su se stessa.  
«Falcon! Saeba, Kaori!»  
«Hayato-san!»  
Miki non credeva ai propri occhi. Davvero stava succedendo una cosa del genere? Se non fossero usciti fuori da quel posto al più presto…  
«Hai visto, Shizuka?» l’uomo si era avvicinato alla ragazza e le aveva messo una mano sulla spalla «Qui è pericoloso! Vieni, andiamo via!»  
Shizuka scostò con rabbia la sua mano, sconvolta.  
«Lasciami! Per colpa mia, Hayato-san...!»  
In preda alle lacrime e al dolore, si lanciò verso l’edificio, pronta a correre all’interno pur di salvare l’uomo che amava, ma Anno riuscì a trattenerla con la forza.  
«Lasciami andare! Sono lì per colpa mia!»  
Anno faceva fatica a tenere ferma la ragazza. Perché era così sconvolta per la morte di quelle persone? D’accordo, li aveva ingaggiati per proteggerla, ma la sofferenza che avvertiva nelle sue lacrime era troppo forte. A meno che…  
«Shizuka, non mi dire che l’uomo che ti salvò quella volta…?»  
Un nuovo boato squarciò l’aria e un’altra, significativa parte dell’edificio venne giù come un castello di sabbia.  
I tre non poterono fare altro che fissare impotenti quello che una volta era stato un palazzo pieno di uffici brulicanti di vita e attività collassare lentamente, ma inesorabilmente su se stesso e ridursi a un cumulo di macerie.  
Shizuka scoppiò in lacrime e nascose il proprio viso nel petto caldo e confortevole di Anno che continuò ad accarezzarle i capelli per calmarla.  
Miki cadde a terra, la pistola stretta tra le mani, non riuscendo a distogliere il proprio sguardo dal desolante spettacolo.  
« _Non hai paura che non torni più? Come fai a resistere?_ » le aveva chiesto Shizuka pochi minuti prima.  
Non avrebbe resistito, era questa la verità. Se Falcon non fosse uscito vivo da lì, lei non sarebbe mai riuscita ad andare avanti. Sarebbe andata a casa, avrebbe detto addio a quel bar in cui aveva vissuto giorni così felici, avrebbe estratto la pistola e lo avrebbe raggiunto subito. Perché, senza Falcon, senza l’unica persona che aveva mai veramente amato, l’unica che aveva considerato un padre, un maestro, un amico, un compagno, la vita non aveva più senso. Come avrebbe potuto più gestire il _Cat’s Eye_ senza lui che l’aiutava, Saeba che la importunava e Kaori che distruggeva mezzo locale con il suo martello? Come avrebbe potuto sopportare le giornate vuote e solitarie che si spalancavano inquietanti e minacciose davanti a lei?  
Non stava piangendo. I suoi occhi erano aridi e vuoti. Ma dalla sua gola venne fuori un suono, prolungato e triste, in cui riversò tutto il dolore e la disperazione che stava provando in quel momento.  
Un silenzio opprimente cadde tutt’intorno; persino le navi si muovevano ormai silenziose verso il largo. Solo i lamenti delle due donne spezzavano quella quiete assordante, fatta di morte e distruzione.

 

«Shizuka-san, andiamo via, non c’è più nulla che possiamo fare per quelle persone».  
La voce di Anno ruppe all’improvviso il silenzio e stavolta Shizuka, troppo sconvolta per ribattere, annuì e si mosse per seguirlo.  
«Non deve sembrarti vero, eh? L’uomo che hai assunto e gli unici che potevano arrivare alla verità morti sotto le macerie in un colpo solo!» esclamò qualcuno dal nulla.  
Miki sollevò la testa. «Saeba-san?» mormorò con un filo di voce, incredula.  
Anno si guardò intorno non riuscendo a capire da dove provenisse la voce. E poi le vide: tre figure, una delle quali portava un’altra sulle spalle priva di sensi, che avanzavano verso di loro da un angolo del palazzo ormai completamente distrutto.  
«Cosa... come?»  
«Sorpreso, vero? Per fortuna, pur essendo un edificio piuttosto vecchio, le scale di emergenza hanno resistito». spiegò a beneficio dei presenti.  
«Maledizione!»  
Shizuka guardò ora l’uno ora l’altro senza capire. «Che cosa significa tutto questo?»  
«Significa che quell’uomo ha assunto Kuroyami perché tentasse di rapirti, così da potersi salvare dalle sue grinfie e spingerti a innamorarti di lui» spiegò Falcon posando a terra il corpo del sicario.  
La ragazza, a quelle parole, raggelò e istintivamente provò ad allontanarsi dal collega, ma lui fu più lesto e la bloccò con un braccio, mentre con l’altra mano estraeva una pistola dalla giacca.  
«Ma quella è la mia pistola!» esclamò Kaori portandosi le mani al volto. In quel momento avrebbe tanto voluto che fosse ancora manomessa, almeno non avrebbe potuto fare del male a nessuno. Ma, purtroppo, non lo era.  
«Daisuke-san, cosa stai facendo, lasciami!» gli domandò la donna, cercando di divincolarsi.  
«È meglio che ti arrendi, Anno, ormai non hai scampo».  
«Questo lo dici tu, City Hunter!» sistemò meglio il braccio intorno alla gola di Shizuka e puntò la pistola verso la sua testa. «Fareste meglio a lasciarci andare, se non volete che la uccida! Su, buttate tutti le armi, adesso!» Gli altri obbedirono. «Sì, è vero, ho assoldato io quell’uomo! Tu non facevi altro che parlare quel tizio che ti aveva salvato la vita, non pensavi ad altro e non mi notavi nemmeno, nonostante io ti amassi tantissimo! Così ho pensato di diventare il tuo nuovo eroe, ma loro hanno rovinato tutto. Però non importa, adesso sarai mia comunque!»  
Faceva sul serio. Kaori era sconvolta: quando avevano parlato, neanche poche ore prima, le era sembrato così innamorato da farle quasi compassione. Tuttavia, adesso era la disperazione a guidarlo. Sapeva che non poteva andare lontano ma, nonostante tutto, non voleva arrendersi. Era a questo che poteva condurre l’amore, quando diventava una passione senza controllo, e questo la spaventò.  
Però, non poteva restare a guardare: dopotutto, era l’assistente di Ryo ed era anche colpa sua se si trovavano in quella situazione.  
«Per favore, Anno-san, si arrenda!» intervenne, muovendosi verso di lui.  
«Che fai, Kaori! Dove vai?» cercò di fermarla Ryo, ma lei lo ignorò.  
«City Hunter ha ragione, non avvicinarti o le sparo!»  
Ma Kaori continuò a camminare ignorando la minaccia.  
«Non sparerai. Tu ami Shizuka, non è vero? Non le faresti mai del male, ne sono sicura».  
«Non avvicinarti! Ti ho detto di non avvicinarti!» continuò a ripetere indietreggiando e portando con sé Shizuka.  
Ma lei proseguì imperterrita. «Tu… volevi solo che si accorgesse del tuoi sentimenti e che li ricambiasse, vero? Non c’è niente di male in questo. Tutti vorremmo che la persona che amiamo guardi solo noi. È normale ed è umano. Ma purtroppo non possiamo costringere gli altri ad amarci come noi vorremmo, no? Ciò, però, non significa che non ci vogliano bene. Perciò, lasciala andare. Sono sicura che Shizuka prova comunque un grande affetto per te e ti perdonerà».  
«TI HO DETTO DI FERMARTI!» urlò Anno con tutto l’astio che provava e puntò l’arma verso di lei, pronto a premere il grilletto per sparare.  
Shizuka cercò ancora una volta di liberarsi e il suo movimento spiazzò l’attore che, perdendo sia la presa su Shizuka che l’equilibrio, sparò. Kaori si buttò tempestivamente di lato e la pallottola la ferì soltanto di striscio a un braccio; nello stesso momento, Ryo recuperò velocemente la propria phyton e sparò due colpi che raggiunsero l’uomo alla spalla e alla gamba destra. La pistola fece un volo di qualche metro e l’attore cadde sulle ginocchia, mentre cercava di arginare il sangue che fuoriusciva dalla ferita alla spalla con la mano sinistra.  
«Kaori, stai bene?» Ryo corse dalla socia, mentre in lontananza si sentiva il suono delle volanti della polizia che si avvicinavano.  
«Sì, non preoccuparti, non è niente!»  
«Questa mi pare di averla già sentita» commentò, a metà tra il canzonatorio e il preoccupato. «Quando la smetterai di essere così avventata?»  
La ragazza sbuffò contrariata: perché doveva sempre trattarla così? Cos’altro doveva fare perché, finalmente, la considerasse una vera partner?  
«Ma sei stata brava. I tuoi riflessi sono migliorati davvero molto», aggiunse, sorridendole e scompigliandole i capelli.  
Kaori arrossì: erano le parole che aveva sempre voluto sentirsi dire, ma in quel momento non seppe proprio come replicare, perciò preferì soltanto annuire e dedicarsi a Shizuka che, ancora tremante, se ne stava rannicchiata in un angolo. Le si inginocchiò davanti e le sorrise. «Shizuka-san, come ti senti? Devo ringraziarti, se non fosse stato per il tuo intervento, forse adesso non sarei qui».  
L’attrice scosse la testa. «No, sono io che ringrazio voi. Non… non riesco a crederci: Daisuke-san sembrava un uomo così dolce e sensibile… non avrei mai pensato che sarebbe arrivato a tanto».  
«A volte per amore si fanno delle cose davvero sciocche e insensate. L’importante, però, è rendersene conto e fermarsi prima che sia troppo tardi. E lui non l’ha fatto» commentò Ryo.  
Kaori annuì. Ryo aveva ragione: anche lei, accecata dalla gelosia, aveva compiuto delle azioni sconsiderate. Ma aveva ben presto capito che stava sbagliando tutto. Lei non era il tipo da elaborare piani machiavellici e seguire strane regole per conquistare l’uomo che amava, ma piuttosto quel genere di persona che sfogava la propria frustrazione immediatamente, con un martello o un konpeito oppure preparando trappole che, alla fin fine, distruggevano tutto, ma non facevano mai davvero male a nessuno. E le andava bene così.  
Dopo qualche minuto, arrivò anche Saeko con un paio di colleghi.  
«Assoldare un killer professionista per conquistare il cuore di una donna. Roba da matti!» commentò mentre li ammanettava. «Certo che Kuroyami dev’essere proprio caduto in basso, per accettare una cosa del genere».  
«Dici? Io non credo».  
«Cosa intendi dire, Ryo?»  
«Sono del parere che avesse già pianificato tutto quando ha accettato l’incarico. Shizuka ha detto che ha cercato per anni di rintracciare Falcon, perciò io sono certo che l’informazione dev’essere arrivata anche a lui. Di sicuro Anno non conosceva nessuno a cui potersi affidare, quindi avrà chiesto in giro per trovare qualcuno che se ne occupasse. A Kuroyami non sarà parso vero: fare un po’ di soldi e poter uccidere uno dei killer più forti del Giappone in un colpo solo! Perché era più che certo che Falcon sarebbe intervenuto per proteggere Shizuka. Non mi meraviglierebbe se fosse stato proprio Kuroyami a proporsi per il lavoro».  
«Quindi…. significa che siete stati presi di mira per colpa mia? Io…»  
«No, probabilmente avrebbe trovato un altro modo per scontrarsi con lui. Nel nostro mondo queste cose sono all’ordine del giorno. Adesso capisci perché ha tentato in tutti i modi di non farsi trovare da te, vero?»  
Shizuka a quella domanda non rispose, ma si limitò a lanciare un’ultima, colpevole occhiata a Umibozu. L’uomo, nel frattempo, si era avvicinato a Miki, ancora scossa per quello che era accaduto.  
«Come vedi sono tornato sano e salvo» le disse Falcon, quando si trovò di fronte alla propria moglie.  
Miki annuì e lo abbracciò con trasporto; Umibozu, invece, rimase immobile. Nonostante tutto, la ragazza sorrise: a un occhio esterno, poteva sembrare che si comportasse in modo freddo nei suoi confronti, ma lei sapeva bene che non era affatto così.  
Dopo qualche minuto, si allontanò da lui per studiarlo meglio.  
«Come mai hai tutte queste bruciature, a differenza di Saeba? Che è successo lì dentro?»  
«Niente di importante» rispose laconico lui.  
«Hai sposato un folle» intervenne allora Ryo, avvicinandosi alla coppia. «Ha pensato bene di rispondere a un’esplosione imminente lanciando un colpo di bazooka in modo da creare un’onda d’urto che lo allontanasse dal luogo dell’impatto».  
«Cosa?! Avrebbe potuto ucciderti!»  
«Tsè! Come vedi ha funzionato!»  
«Certo, come no. Per fortuna che sono arrivato in tempo, altrimenti Kuroyami ti avrebbe sparato mentre ti riprendevi dal contraccolpo».  
«L’avevo già visto e stavo per sparare io! Ti avevo detto che quell’uomo era mio!»  
«Non puoi semplicemente ringraziarmi per averti salvato la pelle?»  
«Mpf!»  
«Non importa di chi sia il merito» s’intromise Miki per porre fine al solito bisticcio tra bambini. «L’importante è che siate sani e salvi, tutti e tre. Per un attimo, ho temuto…» le parole le morirono in gola.  
«Vuoi scherzare? E chi lo ammazza? Soprattutto se ha ancora qualcosa in sospeso da dire alla sua mogliettina!» commentò Ryo dando una pacca sulla spalla all’amico e allontanandosi dai due.  
«Ehi Ryo!» tentò di fermarlo l’altro, ma stavolta sapeva che aveva ragione: aveva fatto soffrire Miki e per poco non l’aveva lasciata vedova; il minimo che potesse fare per ripagarla di quello che aveva passato era essere sincero con lei. La ragazza, intanto, lo stava guardando con calma, senza mettergli fretta né accusarlo di nulla.  
Così, finalmente, Hayato Ijuin prese il coraggio a due mani e si decise a parlare.  


  


**  


  


A causa dell’arresto dell’attore protagonista, le riprese del film vennero interrotte fino a data da destinarsi. Questo sviluppo non stupì nessuno, ma Shizuka prese la notizia con molta più filosofia di quanto si sarebbero aspettati.  
«Pensavo che ci tenessi a girare questo film» commentò infatti Ryo quando la donna riferì loro quello che era accaduto.  
Erano tutti riuniti al _Cat’s Eye_ \- Kaori aveva trascinato lì lo sweeper per vedere come andassero le cose tra Falcon e Miki, ma i due parevano felici e innamorati come sempre, e questo la rincuorò non poco - e Shizuka li aveva appena raggiunti per ringraziarli e raccontar loro le ultime novità.  
«Sì, è vero. Ma in realtà penso che questa pausa forzata sia una cosa positiva un po’ per tutti, a cominciare dalla produzione. I vertici non sanno come muoversi, perché c’è da capire come risolvere il problema dell’assenza di Daisuke-san: ormai avevamo già girato quasi tutte le scene e ricominciare d’accapo sarebbe solo uno spreco di soldi ed energie».  
«Insomma, comunque vada a finire, le loro tasche ci rimetteranno un sacco di soldi!» giudicò divertito Ryo.  
«Già. Ma anche io credo di aver bisogno di fermarmi: l’esperienza che ho vissuto mi ha insegnato tantissime cose» ammise Shizuka, imbarazzata, e si avvicinò a Miki per prendere le mani della barista tra le sue. «Miki-san, mi spiace di averti causato tanti problemi. All’inizio ero gelosa, perché non capivo per quale motivo Hayato-san avesse scelto te e non me. Poi, però, mentre attendevamo fuori da quell’edificio… mi sono resa conto che non sarei mai in grado di sopravvivere nel vostro mondo. Chiedermi sempre se la persona che amo tornerà da me… non fa per me. Kaori-san, Miki-san, vi ammiro davvero tanto: non potrò mai avere la vostra forza».  
Le due donne le sorrisero con calore.  
Poi, finalmente, Shizuka si voltò verso Umibozu «Anche tu, Hayato-san, perdonami: finalmente ho capito perché ti sei comportato in quel modo, quel giorno, e ti ringrazio per questo».  
Falcon non disse nulla, ma si limitò ad assentire, ma l’attrice gli sorrise di rimando e si alzò decisa ad andare via. «Perciò, credo che sia arrivato per me il tempo di lasciarmi il passato alle spalle e ricominciare a vivere. La prossima volta che verrò a farvi visita, anche io avrò con me una persona speciale!»  
Miki e Kaori annuirono. Era bello vedere Shizuka così serena e positiva: dacché l’avevano conosciuta, era sembrata sempre ansiosa, come se fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa, che però non riusciva a trovare.  
«Non serve che guardi lontano», la fermò Ryo, posandole una mano sulla spalla «mi sembra di avertelo già detto in passato: l’uomo che cerchi è più vicino di quanto tu possa pensare. Forse è proprio qui, accanto a te!» e lentamente provò ad avvicinare il suo viso a quello dell’attrice.  
«Tu, sempre il solito depravato!»  
La furia del martello di Kaori si abbatté sullo sweeper che finì spiaccicato al suolo.  
«Ma Kaori! Rientra nei miei compiti di guardia del corpo guarire il cuore puro di una giovane donna!»  
«L’unica cosa che qui deve guarire è la tua fissazione per il mokkori, maniaco!» gli urlò, legandolo al volo e trascinandolo fuori dal locale.  
Shizuka, che non aveva ancora ammirato le capacità di Kaori, seguì il battibecco tra l’affascinato e lo sconvolto.  
«Ma starà bene? Non avrà mica una commozione celebrale?» domandò perplessa affacciandosi alla porta per seguire ancora la scena.  
«Non ti preoccupare, è il loro modo di volersi bene!» le sussurrò Miki in un orecchio, ridendo.  
Shizuka non era molto convinta, ma annuì comunque.

 

«Sei sempre il solito idiota. Si può sapere che hai in quella dannata testa?» Kaori continuò a camminare, trascinando Ryo per la corda. La sua aura era talmente scura, che chiunque si trovasse lungo il suo percorso si spostava terrorizzato, ma lo stesso continuava a seguire il duo con lo sguardo.  
Dannato deficiente. Quando aveva spiegato a Miki che non se la sentiva di continuare quella storia di rinunciare al martello perché non si sentiva se stessa, la ragazza aveva replicato che, secondo lei, non avrebbe comunque avuto più bisogno di quella strategia. Kaori le aveva chiesto delucidazioni, ma lei le aveva fatto un occhiolino e aveva sorriso enigmatica.  
“Miki ha troppa fiducia in questo debosciato” fu la sua conclusione. All’inizio aveva pensato che Ryo le avesse detto qualcosa ma, a quanto pareva, non si era neanche accorto di quello che era successo in quei giorni.  
«Shizuka è ancora sconvolta, ha bisogno di ricostruire la propria vita, potresti anche evitare di fare lo scemo una volta tanto! Allora, mi stai ascoltando?» gli urlò non appena misero piede a casa loro.  
Ma Ryo per tutta risposta, si mise il mignolo nell’orecchio, chiaramente intenzionato a ignorare le parole della socia. «E quindi? È proprio per questo motivo che ha bisogno di un uomo vero al suo fianco!»  
Kaori cercò di contenere la propria furia, ma non ci riuscì.  
«Non hai capito proprio niente, cretino!» ribatté e gli lanciò un altro martello che produsse una voragine non indifferente nel pavimento.  
«Insomma! Possibile che non si può mai fare un discorso serio con te?» si mise le mani sui fianchi, truce. «Potresti almeno far finta di comportarti come una persona normale, ogni tanto! Ehi, si può sapere che hai da ridere?» gli domandò alla fine. Ryo, infatti, si era seduto sul pavimento e la stava guardando in un modo diverso, con uno strano sorriso dipinto sul volto.  
«Niente, stavo solo pensando che finalmente sei tornata».  
«Che diavolo stai blaterando? Quand’è che me ne sarei andata?» Forse la botta stavolta era stata un po’ troppo violenta, si chiese preoccupata. In fondo, si era un po’ arrugginita e poteva aver calibrato male la propria forza.  
Invece di risponderle, Ryo la strattonò per un braccio e la trascinò giù con sé.  
«Che stai facendo? Sei impazzito?» gli era praticamente addosso e il cuore le batteva così forte che temette potesse sfuggirle dal petto. «Vuoi un'altra martellata, per caso?»  
«Perché no? Devi riprendere la mano, dopo un periodo di inattività. Stavolta il tuo colpo non aveva la solita forza. Oppure è solo colpa della ferita al polso?»  
Kaori alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. «Te ne eri accorto, allora?»  
«Beh, difficile non farci caso, non pensi?» le sorrise.  
«Io… credevo…»  
«Credevi che fossi troppo occupato a importunare Shizuka per rendermene conto? Mi reputi così poco professionale?»  
«No» Kaori distolse lo sguardo. «Ma…» “Ma ero convinta che non ti importasse. Che ne fossi contento. A chi piace ricevere un martello in testa, in fondo?”  
«Non farlo più, ok? Non saresti più tu senza il tuo martello».  
«E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?» saltò su brandendo una nuova arma. Lo sapeva che non era per niente femminile, anzi che non la considerava neanche una donna, ma dirle che non doveva nemmeno provarci era troppo persino per lui.  
«Vuol dire», spiegò Ryo senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo «che non voglio che cambi. A me piaci così come sei, martello compreso. Perciò», con delicatezza prese l’arma che diventava sempre più piccola, man mano che le parole dell’uomo raggiungevano il suo cervello «dopo quello che sto per fare, se vorrai, potrai martellarmi quanto ti pare» disse e, attirandola di nuovo a sé, la baciò.  
Inutile specificare che, per quel giorno, il martello venne riposto senza causare ulteriori traumi cranici.  


**Fine**   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Note dell’autrice**  
>  Ed eccoci arrivati anche alla fine di questa avventura! Grazie, ancora una volta, a tutti coloro che mi hanno fatto compagnia in queste settimane, a chi ha solo letto e non si mai palesato, a chi ha inserito questa fanfiction tra le preferite/seguite/ricordate e a chi mi ha lasciato anche un piccolo parere: quando scrivo ho sempre paura di non riuscire a rendere bene i personaggi (soprattutto quelli non miei), perciò i vostri commenti sono sempre preziosissimi.  
> Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!  
> Alla prossima! ^_^


End file.
